


Greyhounds and Witchcraft

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Father, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asgard, Asgardian Magic, Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), BAMF Angie Martinelli, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Clint Barton's Farm, Clint Is a Good Bro, Clint might kill bucky if he keeps flirting with his honorary sister, Darcy Lewis-centric, Darcy is from Kansas, Darcy is smart okay, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Dogs, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone loves Darcy, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Farm House, Fluffy, Horses, Labrador - Freeform, Lesbian Sharon Carter, Like the story line is a bit of a mess, Loki's Kids, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Murder, Mutant!Darcy, Other, POV Darcy Lewis, Past Child Abuse, Peggy is the best, Platonic Relationships, SSR, Shapeshifter Loki, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Shapeshifting Sleipnir, Slow Burn, Slow aging Darcy, Snakes, Southern Accent, Talk with animals, Witch AU, Witch!Darcy, dead mom, everybody kind of revolves around clints farm, everyone loves darcy lewis, fluffy fluff, pre-SHIELD, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 29,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: To Darcy Lewis love, love was rare. Love wasn't a word she knew, it wasn't an old friend as it was to many, it was a new acquaintance that she wanted to trust  but it was hard.  She hadn't grown up in a loving household. Her father was a drunk, and her mother was dead. Sad story, she knew. Her dad wasn't just a drunk, he was as mean as a snake. No, that was cursing snakes.He was as mean as Marcus Jon Collins. Nothing compared to that old bastards temper. Darcy Lewis winds up on a greyhound bus seated next to Peggy Carter, the two strike up an odd conversation and that's when her life changed forever. Certainly for the better.  Or  In which Darcy Lewis has magical abilities and is taken in by Clint Barton. Peggy Carter is a great aunt figure, and everyone loves Darcy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is completely AU in some points. Lots of Canon divergence. Darcy Lewis is born in 1968 making her twelve in this fiction and Peggy Carter is 59.

(( Darcy Lewis born in 1968, Making Peggy Carter 59 in this Fic.)) 

To Darcy Lewis love, love was rare. Love wasn't a word she knew, it wasn't an old friend as it was to many, it was a new acquaintance that she wanted to trust but it was hard. She hadn't grown up in a loving household. 

Her father was a drunk, and her mother was dead. Sad story, she knew. Her dad wasn't just a drunk, he was as mean as a snake. No, that was cursing snakes.   
He was as mean as Marcus Jon Collins. Nothing compared to that old bastards temper.

She had several scars, once from when he flung her through the trailer wall.   
He never was sexually abusive to her, never like that. She thanked what every deity that was upstairs for that.   
He just hurt her. Made her want to cry. 

But Darcy Lewis was not a pushover. She could be just as mean as Marcus Jon Collins. She was her mother's daughter. She was a witch. She was a Lewis, not a Collins.   
So it wasn't surprising when she flung him through the window using her mind while she muttered under her breath. She didn't understand what had happened, only that she needed to that again because he would never lay a hand on her again. 

However Darcy did not do that again, because she was arrested.   
Marcus was the town alcoholic but he had friends in high places. The officers knew Darcy as the kid that never went anywhere but school and church on Sunday and didn't say a word to no one.

They didn't hold her for long, but they did buy her a bus ticket to New Mexico and give her a t shirt and spare change.   
She took the hint, she left Kansas. She was twelve.  
Twelve with a split lip and bruises running up and down her arms as she boarded the Greyhound bus. The driver only shook his head sluggishly and offered an apologetic smile. 

Darcy had sat down next to an older woman with proper greying auburn curls and a stiff posture. Darcy let her feet swing. She'd never been on a bus before. She'd never been in a car for more than ten minutes. Marcus was too drunk to ever use the truck. 

"Hello." The older woman said from next to her.   
"Hi." Darcy blinked, unsure of why the woman would speak to her. She was posh, like the church ladies that gathered near the front rows. 

"What's your name?" The woman asked. Man, she had really nice brown eyes. Like chocolate or something nice.  
"Me?" Darcy asked pointing to herself. 

"Yes, you are the one I am looking at." 

A small smile set on her lips. "Lewis. Darcy. Darcy Lewis." She said proudly. This woman didn't know her. Didn't know her as Marcus' kid from the trailer park. 

"What, what is your name ma'am?" She asked, quickly recovering her manners that her sixth grade teacher Mrs. Charles almost beat into her skull. 

The woman's bright red lips turned up in a small smile.  
"Peggy Carter. Nice to meet you Miss Lewis."

Darcy pulled a face. She didn't like miss, she wasn't a stuffy teacher.   
"M'names just Darcy... no miss or anythin'." She mumbled almost to herself. 

"Alright then. Why are you on this bus? Without parents?" Ms. Peggy Carter asked. She was a little nosy, Marcus never did like nosy people. Darcy wasn't Marcus, so she decided that she liked nosy people. She liked Ms. Peggy Carter.

"I have a Marcus. I hate him. I threw him out a window. 'Parently that's not right 'cause I got arrested. But he threw me through things before didn't see the problem with it." Darcy paused taking quickly breath.  
"He was abusive, that's what Officer James said. Also said I was in shock or somthin'. I think that's made up. I ain't in shock of threw him through a wall with my mind. Have you ever thrown someone out a window with your mind Ms. Peggy Carter? Probably an adult thing." She finished.

 

The woman looked a little surprised. Her mouth was slightly ajar and she took a minute to reply.   
"No, I cannot say I have." 

Darcy mulled this over.   
"Thats a shame. Anyways, where are you from Ms. Peggy? I ain't never heard a voice like yours."

"I'm from England. I also spent time in Brooklyn."

"Why in Hell would you come to Kansas? There ain't nothin' special about it. Corn I guess. I don't really like corn. Gets stuck in my teeth."

Peggy still looked a little shocked, mildly spooked still Darcy guessed.   
"Work, where are you headed Darcy?" 

Darcy paused. She hadn't gotten that far. The officers just said to leave town as quick as she could. She didn't know. She clutched the plastic bag in her lap.  
"Not sure ma'am. I kinda just got on the bus. Didn't really think it through..."

"No distant family?"

"All in heaven Ms. Peggy." Darcy said without batting and eye. She remembered a brief image of her Momma dancing in the kitchen, long brown curls as she hummed and placed a kiss on Darcy's forehead.

"That is quite the predicament."

"Yeah." Darcy scratched the back of her head. This was not good, she didn't want to be like crazy Joe, sleeping on the streets and begging for money before he began drooling. 

"I have a friend, in New Mexico. His name is Clint, would you like to meet him?" 

Darcy fiddled with her thumbs. "Is he nice?" 

Peggy Carter laughed, it was a sweet laugh, not like the horrible squeaky squawk the church ladies made.   
"He can be yes. He can be grumpy sometimes but that's part of his charm."

Darcy lifted an eyebrow.  
"How do I know you're not a bad guy? Like in them James Bond movies? You have the accent Ms. Peggy. Could be a trap."

"Could be. But I assure you it is not. You have abilities yes?" 

Darcy shrugged. "Dunno. Momma was a witch. At least that was what Marcus said. He set her books on fire."

"You can throw grown men through windows, that is quite the feat Darcy." Peggy Carter said staring at her with those brown eyes. 

"Yeah it is pretty cool." 

"So you would be able escape a so called, trap. Yes?"

"Probably." 

"If it is a trap you can throw Clint through a window. However as it is not a trap, I do not recommend throwing people through windows if it's not absolutely necessary." 

 

"Okay. I would like to meet Clint." 

Peggy Carter smiled at her. She had a really nice smile.

\----

It was five hours later that they had gotten off the Greyhound. Darcy held Ms. Peggy Carter's hand, she wasn't a baby she just was scared. The bus station was deserted, it was night and there where men in suits. 

"Come with me Darcy I have to use the phone."

Ms. Peggy inserted several quarters into the payphone. Her voice was stern, but she also laughed several times.   
"I will see you soon Clint. Goodnight." Ms. Peggy's red lips turned up in a smile and she hung the phone up.   
Darcy had held Ms. Peggy's hand the entire time. 

"Is Clint your kid Ms. Peggy?" 

"No Darcy. Just a friend."

"Husband? Boyfriend, Rough and Tumble partner?" 

Ms. Peggy's eyebrows pinched tightly. "No, he is not. I have another."

As they stepped inside the nice black car Darcy asked. "So what's his name then?" 

"Hers. Her name." Peggy corrected. 

In a hushed whisper Darcy whispered. "You know Ms. Peggy, thats- queer right?" 

"I do." 

"Okay, just makin' sure. What's her name?" Darcy asked again perking up as she buckled the seat belt. 

"Angie." Peggy said softly a smile covering her lips. It was this real dopey expression. Like in one of the Marilyn Monroe movies that air on Friday where the man saw her and he was entranced. It was lovely, real cute, also kinda dumb looking.

"You have a crush." Darcy singsonged, moving side to side on the leather seat.

"I would hope so, she have been together for over twenty years."

"That's longer than I been alive!" 

"Yes it is." 

The car began to roll to a stop. Peggy unbuckled her seat belt so Darcy did the same.  
"Let's go meet Clint shall we?" Darcy opened the door and followed the woman outside the car.  
The ground was dirty, literally, covered in dirt the small patches soft grass were also dusted in it.   
The bright light of the headlights illuminated the farm house. It was shabby, one window was busted, the screen door was torn, and more ailments. However it was a trailer.

"Hey Carter. What's going on?" A blond man with spiky hair and a nose that looks like it had been broken a few times walked up to Ms. Peggy. 

"Hello Clint. This is Darcy. She's a runaway, she has special abilities."

The man turned his eyes on Darcy.   
"Why did you run?" He asked. 

Darcy shrugged. "Police bought me a ticket. Said I needed to leave Kansas, Marcus was abusive."

"Marcus?" He asked glancing at Peggy. 

"Her... father." Ms. Peggy said slowly.

"Not my father. He was a drunk and an ass, not my dad. Just cause he helped bring me into this world don' mean nothin'." She blurted.   
A sad expression seemed to cover Clint's face.   
"Okay kid. You like dogs and pizza?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who doesn't?" The Duh tone in her voice was very prominent.

"Yeah we are going to get along fine. Pegs, I'll watch her. Make sure Marcus doesn't try and get her or nothing."

"Thank you Clint. Is that alright with you Darcy?" 

"Yeah. As long as I can meet the dog."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Clint and Lucky, and learn a few things about Darcy :D

The inside of the house was messy. Papers and folders stacked on top of one another. Sure enough there was a dog as promised. A dog with shaggy yellow fur and a bandana as a collar trotted up to her.  
She let the dog sniff her before she began to pet it.   
"What's it's name?" She asked as she began to pet it's soft fur. 

"That's Lucky, or I call him pizza thief."   
Lucky flattened his ears for a brief second. He wasn't overly fond of the nickname. He didn't steal pizza, he just ate what was left unattended to.

At the mention of food Darcy felt her stomach grumble in hunger.   
"Hey, uh mister Clint you got any food?" 

He nodded. "I do. Please, no Mister." He shook his hand as a dismissal gesture. 

"Okay. Whatcha got?" She brushes her dark brown hair from her eyes with a grin. 

 

Darcy was on Clint's trail as he walked into the kitchen. "Leftover takeout mostly. You like Chinese kid?" 

Darcy wrinkled her nose. "Dunno never had it."   
The man reached inside the fridge pulling out a white cartoon with red scribbles on it. He placed it in the microwave and turned it on. Darcy saw him sit on the counter. Noticing there were no other chairs in the room she sighed.   
She was short but she could totally sit on the counter. 

After a few failed attempts she managed to scramble up on the counter top just like Clint.   
"Got it kiddo?"

"Yeah. Why don' you got any chairs?" She was entirely baffled at this, who didn't have dining chairs?

"I'm not inside much."

Darcy pinched her eyebrows together, and Clint jumped off the counter when the microwave let out a loud beep.   
"Why?"

"'Cause I work, and I have a farm." 

Darcy perked up. "You got any horses?" 

Clint shook his head. "Not yet. You like horses?"   
Darcy nodded her head. She loved them, the library back at her school was stocked full of important information on how they lived, breeds, and care.

"I love Pintos, their patches are so pretty. Ones with heterochromia."

Clint handed her the carton and a fork. She glanced down in the carton and began picking at the noodles.

"Heterochromia?" Clint asked as he sat back on the counter next to her.

"Oh, different colors in the iris. Blue an' brown mostly."

Lucky the dog, wandered in the kitchen his tail wagging and his mouth open. His brown eyes focused intentionally on the Chinese food in Clint's carton.   
Darcy smiled softly at the dog, she'd always wanted a dog. She'd had a pet snake once. She kept it in a shoe box in her closet and fed it pepperoni.   
Fluffy the snake had to leave, she told Darcy this, she had to go back because she loved the grass.   
Darcy wasn't about to keep something that wasn't happy. So she let fluffy go when Fluffy go and the snake would stop by every other week to visit Darcy. Often sitting on her lap whilst Darcy petted her cool scales and then would leave when the sun began to set. 

"Your pretty smart kid."

"No I ain't. Smart kids understand math." She muttered disdainfully as took a bite of her noodles. 

"No one really ever understands math. " Clint said with a sour expression. 

Darcy shrugged. "So if you don' got any horses what do you got?"  
She liked the Chinese noodles, they were really salty though. 

 

"Potatoes and cows. And a shit ton of dirt. "

Darcy giggled and swayed her feet. She noticed her sneaker had a large hole where the toe goes. She could see her pink sock though it.   
Lucky had settled to lay down right in front of them, turning into a stretched out pile of fur. 

"I like the dog."

"He is pretty awesome." Clint agreed and took another bite of his food.   
Darcy tried to stifle a yawn but it escaped anyways and she stretched. The large movement of her mouth caused it to burn, she hated that. The split in her lip was sore now and she just realised how tired she was. 

"Tired?"

"M'yeah." She rubbed her eyes. Today had been rough and long. She just wanted sleep.  
"Are you done with your food?" Clint asked as her tossed the carton into the trash. She handed him the carton. 

"Yeah, thanks."   
Clint muttered a no problem, before clearing his throat.   
"So come and pick a room, I've got three spare ones."

"A whole room, your kiddin' me?" Darcy said her mouth slightly opened. For the longest time she slept on the couch and finally got a room when the moved trailers, but she only had it when Marcus didn't have a lady over. 

"Ah, no. I'm serious, come on."   
Lucky noticed that they were moving around and stood up. Darcy slid herself off the counter and followed Clint up the stairs. Lucky followed them his nails clicking on the old hardwood floors. 

Darcy followed Clint around on the second floor, she look at all the rooms before deciding she wanted the one with the window seat and closet. 

"We can go into town tomorrow and pick you out bed spread or something, clothes too. Pegs said you only had an extra t-shirt." 

"That's fine you don't have ta worry 'bout me." She looked down at her hands as she petted Lucky, avoiding looking at Clint. It was weird having someone that offered her things. "I'll make do."

"The hell you won't." 

She almost jumped at the harsh tone Clint's voice took.

"You don't have to survive here, be comfortable kid. You don't have to scrape by anymore. People want to take of you."

Darcy bit her lip but nodded. Still a little startled. 

Lucky looked at her, don't worry girl, he isn't mad, just loud.   
"Okay Lucky," she muttered. 

Clint furrowed his eyebrows. "Who are you talking to?"

"Lucky..." She muttered, mirroring his expression. "Who else?" 

Clint tilted his head, before pointing at her.   
"You can speak with dogs?" 

Darcy pinched her lips together. "Anyone can speak to dogs. But they respond to me. I talk to snakes and cats to. Never talked to anything else."

Lucky let out a small woof like he was agreeing. 

"Uh alright. Great cool stuff. I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning. Lucky can sleep in your room if you want." 

"Okay. Good night Clint."

"Night Darcy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text inside // that is a snake speaking, ill be using that from now on. Only Darcy and any other witches can hear it.

Darcy pinched her lip and she followed directly behind Clint. The town was small but it was still packed with people. Darcy chewed on her finger nail nervously.   
"See a store you want to go in?" Clint asked turning his head to face her. 

Darcy looked around. She was about to say no when something caught her eye. An old house on the corner of the block. It's white paint chipped and peeling away from the dilapidated boards. A lopsided sign hung from its porch rafters reading Antiques.

Darcy pointed to it. "That one." 

Clint arched his eyebrow. "Okay sure." He obviously wasn't impressed by her choice, however he didn't degrade it which was nice.   
He lead her to the old building and together they stepped on the steps. The porch made long creaking and groans as the pulled open the screen door.   
Darcy was hit with smell of old books, burning cinnamon, and some other herb she couldn't place. It was dusty, a liar of dust seemed to cling to everything. 

An old frazzled looking woman appeared from around the corner.   
"Oh- oh! Hello!" The woman greeted as she saw the two. 

Darcy waved gently. Clint murmured a hello.  
"What can I help you two with? I haven't had a coustmer, in ages." Her white and grey hair was a mass of curls and friz halfway piled on the top of her head.

A milky white snake appeared from the top of her cardigan pocket, flicking its tongue. 

//hello child, you are of magic, yes?// 

"Oh Mildred be quiet. You don't just ask people that." The old lady chastised the snake in her pocket. Clint arched his eyebrow and quirked his lip.

Mildred the snake made a show of lifting her head around and shaking it.   
//I will do as I please// 

 

"You can talk to her too?" Darcy asked the older woman. 

"Of course! I'm a witch. I'm guessing you are too, what about you sir?" 

"Uh, no." 

Darcy practically lit up in excitement, another witch. Wow. 

"Can you use magic? Spells? Potions?"

"Yes! I can do all of those!" The old woman nodded excitedly. 

"What's your name? I'm Darcy." 

"Roxanne, this is Mildred. Say hello Mildred." 

Mildred slithered fully out of the cardigan pocket and down Roxanne's arm and onto the counter.

//hello Darcy// Mildred flicked her tongue, and slithered over to where Darcy stood, before standing as tall as she could on her tail. //a pleasure to meet a magic user. Especially one so young and beautiful,// Darcy noticed how breathy the snakes voice sounded in her head, smooth and almost hiss like..

"You are quite beautiful too Mildred, I love your color." 

Mildred tilted her head.  
//thank you youngling. A generous compliment, I pride myself in its color.//

"I can certainly see why." She giggled, she looked at Clint who was just shaking his head. 

"I've seen strange things kiddo but this takes the cake." He exhaled a long breath and rubbed his head raffling his hair. 

Darcy shrugged.   
"Anyway, Roxanne do you have any magic books?" She asked with a hopeful lit, she really hoped that she could learn more. She wanted to know.

The old woman seemed to tune back into the real world.  
"Of course! What are you looking for? Spells, basics, health, transformation,-" 

"All of it." Darcy said whilst she bounced on her heels.   
The woman nodded and disappeared into another room, Mildred slithering after her. 

"First day in town and you meet the only other witch I've ever seen." Clint commented from her side he was holding a purple quilt with black trim. 

"Are you getting that?" Darcy asked touching the soft fabric.

"Yeah, there's a whole bunch in that chair why don't you pick one." He pointed to an older rocker chair covered in bright fabrics. 

Darcy meandered over to the side, shuffling through the soft quilts. Each one contained a variety of images and colors.   
One caught her eye though, a grey quilt with a solid red star in the center. Darcy picked up the thick blanket.   
She needed this. She gently folded it back up and gingerly held it in her arms.   
Roxanne quickly returned a large and rather heavy looking stack of books in her arms with Mildred on top of her head. 

Roxanne set down the pile of books, a cloud of dust billowing upwards.

//you really need clean.// 

"Can it Mildred, before I tie a feather duster to you." Roxanne snapped glaring at the snakes tail.

//I'd like to see you try.//

"Well here you go Darcy. Potions for beginners, Self Defense, Mastering the Mind, Home Remedies for the Savvy Witch, From Mouse to Man- transformation!, and a few pamphlets I found laying around."

Darcy smiled before pausing. "How much for everything?" 

"How much? Don't be ridiculous you're not going to pay me. Heavens no, Mildred would never let me hear the end of it." She said waving a pale wrinkled hand.   
"Just doing an act if kindness for the magic community."

Clint smiled and handed her a twenty anyways. "For the quilts."   
He picked up the stack of books.   
"Don't make yourself a stranger Darcy. Let me know what love learned."

Darcy smiled.  
"I will."  
\- - -

 

Darcy and Clint returned to the farm house, Clint was carrying and arm full of bags whilst Darcy held the magic books. They were bound in leather and cloth, the lettering on their covers was hand painted or metal. All of their pages were yellowing with age, and they were perfect  
They had stopped at several other places picking out Darcy a few records, caset tapes, clothing, and or necessities. 

She had received more things today than she had every gotten before. It was even better than when Wendy the bartender had given her the newest Rolling Stones vinyl record complete with cover sleeve and everything. Darcy would miss Wendy, and her huge hair and loud outfits. She always claimed she was destined for the stage and Darcy couldn't disagree.

As they hauled everything up to the room Darcy thanked Clint and quickly began losing herself in the pages of her new books.   
She loved being a witch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief scene of animal abuse.

It was bright outside. The sun beat down on the desert like state, sweat beaded on her forehead. The sweat causing her hair to sit plastered on her scalp and back of her neck. The red leash belonging to Lucky sat damp in her hand.   
Clint had asked her to take him on a walk down the driveway. However that's when she saw it.   
Their neighbour whose name she had yet to learn was standing over a lump with a gun. He stood by a rusted red pick up truck, right by the road.

//girl this doesn't look good. We should go back. Guns are bad news Darcy// 

She snapped his leash away from his collar. Looking the dog in the eyes she said, "If I say run, get Clint."

Lucky whimpered but still followed her. His paws hitting the dirt as he trailed behind her.

"Hey! Hey mister!" She shouted. 

The man had his eyes narrowed and his hands still on his shotgun. His overalls were covered in dust and grime. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. 

"Whatcha doing with that gun?" She asked still walking she was close enough to where she didn't have to shout. Her sneakers scuffed along the dirt. Clint had promised her a pair of work boots for their next trip into town.

"None yer damn business kid." He snapped fixing the red ball cap. She scowled at his response. Rude.

"What's that lump? Looks like an animal?" She pointed through the fence.

"Ain't animal it's a monster. Stay back." 

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows. There was no such things as monsters. She stepped closer, the dark lump was beginning to look more and more a horse. 

"Looks like a foal to me." Darcy clinched her fists and stepped closer. 

"Its a fucking mess. Kid go home. I have to kill it." He was beginning to sound a lot like Marcus. 

"You aren't gonna kill shit mister." She snapped, clenching the red leash in her hands. 

"I can do what I want. Kid." 

Darcy heard a broken noise emit from the creature, the man's boot connected to the side of its ribs.   
She saw red.   
"KEEP YOUR HANDS AND FEET TO YOURSELF!" She screamed and a wave of energy coarsed through her. The air around her rippled and the man went flying backwards along with the truck.   
Lucky had began running back to the farmhouse. Dust began to swirl around them as she crossed the road. The fence separating them began breaking apart and joining the dust swirling in the air.

"Demon!" He began to scuttle backwards on his hands and feet. 

The truck was tremoring and being lifted up into the air slowly. Her chest was heaving as she took in deep breaths her anger reaching a nasty head.  
People can't just hurt things like that. They can't be like Marcus.  
The truck was shaking and floating above the man, it's final destination clear to Darcy. 

"Darcy!" A voice shouted at her.   
She blinked rapidly and shook her head. What was she doing? 

With an exhausted sigh she crumpled to her knees.  
\- - -

When her eyes blinked open the sun was blinding. Her mouth was dry and she noticed the two shadows looming over her. One belonging to Clint, the other to Lucky.

"Hey, you with us Darce?" She noticed her head was being cradled by Clint.   
She sat up slowly. She had to check on the animal.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off as she stood up.   
Her legs were wobbly as she made her way over to the foal. 

The foal was dark and small however that wasn't the most noticeable thing about it.  
The foal had four pairs of legs.   
Eight legs.  
She lifted its small head up.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Darcy. You're going to be okay." She brushed a soft patch of its fur." I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue, sorry if Peggy seems a little OOC, it's essential for right now. Somewhat of a filler.

The men in suits were back, so was Ms. Peggy.   
Darcy was sitting with the foal and Lucky on Clint's porch. 

The foal was all legs and knobby joints, half his torso was draped across Darcy's lap.   
Darcy had only been able to look into his mind briefly, it was quite hectic for something so young. He was smarter than most baby animals, however he only stayed awake long enough to drink some of the foal milk formula before nuzzling into Darcy's side and falling asleep in her lap.

Lucky was sitting right next to Darcy, his gold fur brushing against her arm. It was well after midnight and Darcy had not moved since Clint hauled the foal over his shoulders and laid him on the porch and told Darcy to stay put. 

Only when Darcy heard the creak and groan of the porch boards did she look away from the foal.   
Ms. Peggy had sat down next to her. 

"Hello Darcy."

"Hello Ms. Peggy." Darcy looked up at her in the yellow porch lighting. 

"How is the creature?" She asked gesturing to the foal.

"He's okay, just exhausted. There's a lot runin' through his mind." The foal sent her a bright wave of images in her mind. Lucky had never been able to do that. 

A green forest, shiny metal, a man with black hair, and a blinding flash of light. 

She yanked her palm away from the foals head. 

"Darcy, are you okay?" Ms. Peggy asked her brown eyes narrowing. 

She nodded, "Jus' spooked myself. Why are the suits here?" She jerked her head in the direction of the men in the area that was now covered by a tent.   
Peggy adjusted her position.   
"Well," she began pursing her red lips, "Darcy, you weren't the only remarkable thing to happen here."

 

She furrowed her eyebrows as she stroked the foal's coat, of whom was beginning to wake up.

"What do you mean?" Lucky had moved himself to the foot of the steps she he could see both Darcy and Peggy.

"That creature isn't from our planet Darcy. He is from another world, that farmer saw him fall to earth in a flash of light. He left a crater with symbols surrounding him. That animal you are cradling is an alien Darcy."

She blinked. "Your point Ms. Peggy?" 

"My point is we know nothing about him. What he is capable of, what he is."

"What are you goin' to do? Run tests, take him from me?" The foal was wide awake now, head alert but his torso still resting in her lap.

"No but someone might, that's what I want you to know. That animal could be very dangerous." 

Darcy stared long and hard at Ms. Peggy.   
"So could I. I am very dangerous. You don't know what I'm capable of. I just look normal." 

"I know Darcy." She said with patience only an adult had.

"Peggy, I'm going to sleep now. I don' want to talk no more." With that Darcy stood up, so did the foal with all of his eight wobbly legs.  
Lucky joined them.

"No ones running any tests. I don' want anyone trying to take him away. He was hurt by that man. He isnt gonna be hurt by anyone, neither am I. Goodnight Peggy." 

Darcy followed by both dog and foal she went into the farm house.   
She sat down in the living room by the burning fireplace and gathered several blankets and pillows. She feel asleep right there.   
\- - -

"Clint, she killed someone." Peggy said as Clint stood in front of her.   
"I know Pegs, I saw it." Clint rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"She dropped a truck on someone. She needs to learn control. This is serious. Not to mention the alien horse falling from the sky." Peggy's blue suit was covered in a fine layer of dust. New Mexico just covered people in it.

"I don't know what to say. The kid has issues. She was obviously abused her entire childhood, she saw animal getting the same treatment what did you expect from her?" 

"That's the problem! She has to know the difference-" 

"Is there a difference?" He snapped back. 

"In the eyes of the law there is." 

He scoffed, tilting his head backwards in a show of disbelief. "You are talking to me, me? About the law? Peggy did you bump your head?" 

An exasperated sigh left her lips. "I know who I am talking to, and what I am talking about. Think about the school would you?"

"Probably not. She just got here. You can't just drop a kid on my lap, then ask me to send her away. That's not going to happen."

"Clint-" Peggy paused. "Clint, I know you see yourself in her. That's why I brought her to you. Just know that it's for her protection that I want you to even thing about the school."

Clint folded his arms.   
"For someone who has went against everything her superiors ever told her, your beginning to sound a lot like the men in suits you hate so much." He placed his hand on the handle of the screen door.   
"Until you come to your senses Mrs. Carter, I don't want you here."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Wendy!
> 
> (I love the support I am getting from you guys!!!!!!)

It was around two weeks after Darcy had dropped a truck on their next door neighbor. The man didn't survive and she didn't feel to bad about it.   
She was focused too much on the foal, Sleipnir she had discovered his name, was growing very fast.   
He was only around two weeks old and was the size of a four month old colt. His black coat had shed out into a dark grey with a blanket of lighter spots. 

He was a dapple grey.   
All of his eight legs were working fine and his motor skills were excellent, but that wasn't the deal. The huge deal was his mind. 

Sleipnir could project images and words through a link. It was much stronger and most of the time unintentional than say a conversation with Lucky.   
Darcy was helping Clint construct Sleipnir's stall. They were make it huge because they had no idea how large he would grow.   
//what are you doing Darcy?// Sleipnir nudged her with his nose as he joined them. 

"Working on your stall, a place for you to sleep."

//I cannot sleep in the main house?//

She shrugged, "You're gettin' really big. Clint doesn't want holes in his floor."

//I see.// 

"Don't worry we can still read on the porch and visit and play! Just not inside." She said with a smile as she handed Clint his saw.

//Sounds alright.//

\- - - - 

It was later that evening while Clint and Darcy were sitting on the counter eating pizza they heard a loud knock. It was more frantic than loud actually.  
Lucky lifted his head from the wood floors.   
"Stay here kiddo." 

Darcy set the paper plate down and turned so she could hear who was at the door. 

"Hi! I'm looking for Darcy? My Aunt Angie said she'd be here?"   
Darcy knew that voice.   
Ignoring Clint's requests she slid off the counter. Lucky followed close behind her.   
"Oh, I'm Wendy by the way."

"Peggy's friend?" 

"Yeah! Yeah! That's me, so you must be Clint huh?" 

"I am." His gruff voice replied.

Darcy crept behind Clint.   
"Wendy?" 

The redheaded woman lit up, "Hi ya baby girl!" Her neon pink top raised up as she stretched up to wave at Darcy from in front of Clint. 

 

Clint turned around.   
"You two know each other?" He nurtured to Wendy and her.

"Yeah, she watched me a lot when Marcus dumped me off at the bar."

"I was so worried when you disappeared. I was afraid something happened to you." Her large bracelets clicked together as she rung her hands. 

"How did you find me?" Darcy asked as she petted Lucky.

"Apparently my Aunt Angie, you know Broadway Angie, knew what happened to you. So she told me where to find you."

Darcy heard Clint mutter something under his breath about it being a small world. 

"Well come on in Wendy, how long are you planning on staying?"

"I, well I only bought a one-way bus ticket. Marcus was real pissed after I broke in his house to get some of Darcy's things. He sent a few of his drinking buddies to rough me up." 

Clint stepped aside to let her in.   
"Shit." He muttered rubbing his forehead. 

Wendy had four bags, one had Darcy written on it.  
"Here you go baby girl, I picked you up a few other things in there too."   
Wendy ruffled Darcy's hair with her long red nails. Her pink stilettos clicked on the old floor of the living room. Clint pushed the door shut, and Wendy sat down on the floor with Darcy, brushing off any dust that might have collected on her faux leather leopard print pants. 

Darcy began pulling out items from her bag when one wrapped in a purple gift wrap and a large bow caught her eye. 

"I didn't know when I'd get here so I bought your birthday present early good to know I still have a couple of days."   
Wendy twirled a fluffy curl around her finger as they sat in front of the fire place.

"Can I open it?"

"That's what it is for. It ain't just for looking." Wendy smiled. 

With and excited grin Darcy tore into the purple wrapping. It was AC-DC's new album. Highway to Hell, in all of its vinyl glory.

"Are you kidin' me?! This is amazing Wendy!" Darcy engulfed the young woman in a hug, burying her face in Wendy's hair spray scented curls. 

"No problem baby girl."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wendy meets Sleipnir and we get to see some of Darcy's fond memories.

Darcy had missed Wendy quite a bit. The red head had been a constant in her life since her Momma had died. Every since Darcy was four years old and barely could climb up the bar stool in the smoky bar.   
Wendy would bring her crayons and paper, sometimes even a coloring book. She would fill Darcy's shotglass with apple juice, and would let her pretend to smoke a candy cigarette when Wendy went on her smoke break. She never let Darcy be alone in the bar.   
One of Darcy's favorite memories is when Wendy let her stay the night at her house. The girls stayed up and painted nails, she even set Darcy's hair in curlers and sprayed it with hair spray. 

Blinking herself from her memories, Darcy reluctantly crawled out of bed. She gently folded the silver quilt up at the foot over her bed.   
She was blinking, was that Wendy's mixtape playing?  
The familiar guitar riffs of Should I stay or Should I Go began to enter her ears.

 

"Darling you got to let me know-" Wendy was dancing barefoot in the kitchen and belting lyrics. Her flannel shirt was the only thing she was wearing and her face of makeup.   
The smell of sizzling bacon wafted to her nostrils and Lucky had already beaten Darcy to the kitchen, his tail thumping the floor. 

Darcy giggled as she saw Wendy turn around and use the spatula as a microphone.  
"Should I stay or should I go?" Wendy pointed at her and Darcy joined in her dancing.  
The pair danced and began singing along to the words. Wendy began moving the food onto plates.

 

By the time the caset switched over to Jessie's Girl, Clint had woken up.   
He looked Wendy up and down and cracked a smile. 

"Breakfast and music? I think you might be blowing my mind Wendy." 

Wendy smiled and handed Clint a plate along with Darcy.  
"Well, I do aim to please." Wendy said with a wink and grabbed her own plate.

The redhead pulled several pieces of bacon from the pan and tossed them into Lucky's bowl. The dog had gobbled them up in a matter of seconds. 

"Aww man now he loves you more than me." Clint groaned as Lucky sat on Wendy's feet. Wendy scratched the lab with her red fingernails. 

Darcy sat up on the counter whilst both Clint and Wendy leaned against the counter. She dug into the eggs and bacon with a renewed vigour.   
She loved having Wendy and Clint around. Lucky and Sleipnir were also amazing.  
\- - - 

"So what're'ya taking me to see?" Wendy asked as Darcy was dragging, her down to the pasture.   
"Who, I'm taking you to see." 

"Okay baby girl, let's meet this person." 

Darcy sighed. "Not a person." She tightened her grip on Wendy's hand.   
She saw her purse her lips but Wendy didn't say nothin'.  
The sun was beating down hard, Darcy would give anything for a big oak tree out here to lay under. Sadly no oak trees, trees didn't really get bigger than anyone's car out here. 

Sleipnir was hanging out in his unfinished stall, he sent her a hello through the mental link they shared. She greeted him back. 

"Wendy whatever you don't freak out. Please no freaking out."

"Okay, no freaking, got it." 

Darcy paused right at the stable sending Sleipnir a thought.  
//I will be right there Darcy//

Soon the eight legged horse exited his stall, all of his legs moving in perfect harmony with one another. He soon met up with the two off them.

Wendy's mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were wide. 

"Wendy-"

 

"I'm totally not freaking." She whisper shouted.

Wendy extended her hand gently letting Sleipnir put his dark grey muzzle in her hand. Wendy scratched his head slowly. 

"Wow. Is he healthy?" She asked as she walked by his side examining his copious amount of legs. 

Darcy shrugged.  
"As far as we know. He hasn't told me he has any issues."

//No Darcy I am as healthy as a horse.// 

Darcy pulled an annoyed face at Sleipnir's joke.

Wendy glanced between the two of them.  
"Wait- hold on. You two can speak to each other?".

Darcy nodded, her brown curls falling around her shoulders.   
"Yeah absolutely."

After a long pregnant silence, a wide grin spread across Wendy's face.

"That's amazing!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE
> 
> It took forever to gather ideas, the holidays and omg I'm sorry. I meant to have had it up sooner.
> 
> Natasha! Yay!

It was over a month later before the next big thing had happened in Darcy's life. For a long period Her, Clint and Wendy lived a fairly simple life.   
Every four days they would go into town, pick up groceries and stop at the antique shop.   
Darcy would talk to Mildred and Roxanne in the antique store. Wendy had bought a few barstools for the counter, and gotten a job playing her guitar in the town bar every Friday and Saturday.   
Darcy was thinking Clint had a crush on Wendy. He would stare an awful lot at her, with this dopey expression and every time she launched herself into a story he stayed silent and listened to the whole thing.  
Wendy would also blush a lot.

Darcy guessed the two liked each other. They should just kiss and get on with it. Darcy had also turned thirteen recently.

Wendy and Clint made a big fuss and even invited Mildred and Roxanne.  
Wendy made Mildred the snake a special party hat out of construction paper and glitter. Mildred kept the hat.

Overall things had been relatively stable, that was until a red haired woman was stumbling in their driveway. 

Wendy and Clint were down with the cows and Lucky, Darcy, and Sleipnir were playing in the front yard.   
Lucky sniffed the air.  
//I know her. She's Clint's friend Natasha//

Darcy quickly began walking.  
"Hey! Are you okay?!" She shouted, being followed by Sleipnir and Lucky.

The red head didn't reply, she only looked up, her hand pressed firmly against her stomach. Blood trickled down her face.   
"Lucky, go get Clint and Wendy. Me and Sleipnir will help."

The lab barked and took off in a yellow streak.  
Sleipnir and Darcy quickly hurried over to the woman.  
"Hiya, Miss Natasha- I'm Clint's friend. Me and Sleipnir are going to help you inside." 

Sleipnir walked on one side of the woman, he nudged under her arm propping her up while Darcy did the same on the other.  
Clint came running, Wendy hot on his heels.  
"Shit!" He exclaimed quickly taking over from Darcy's side.

"Wendy! Call the number by the phone! Tell them it's a class two, and to hurry!"

"Fuck- yeah okay!" Wendy quickly hurried inside the farm house, the screen door slamming behind her. Darcy quickly followed as Clint and Sleipnir made it up the stairs with the woman.  
Wendy had just hung up the phone when Clint had helped her inside. Both Wendy and Darcy helped lay her down on the couch, blood kept oozing out of Natasha.

The woman's blue eyes kept fluttering shut, she was fighting a losing battle of consciousness.  
Darcy clenched her fists tightly and tried not to think about the current situation.   
Clint pulled a gun from underneath the coffee table, Darcy flinched.  
"Why-" she began. 

Clint put both of his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him. His face was calm and collected, a bead of sweat betrayed him and rolled past his eyebrow.  
"Darcy. There are lots of bad men in the world. My job is to get rid of them. Those bad men hurt Natasha. They are going to try and hurt us. You, me, and Wendy. You understand kiddo?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to make sure they can't. They are here Darcy, stay inside. A man will knock on the door offering to sell insurance- I want you to let him in." 

Darcy nodded, she felt hot tears build in her eyes.   
"You're not gonna come back are you?" She sniffed. 

"Are you kindin'? I'll be back- I promise kid." 

Wendy was on the verge of a panic attack in the corner.  
"Clint, what the fuck?!" She whisper shouted, her red curls falling in her face, grime covering her from the farm, and Natasha's blood covering her hands. 

Clint walked over to her quickly and kissed her forehead.  
"We can talk later. Watch Darcy. I will be back."

And with that Clint left the farmhouse, as Darcy watched him leave through the screendoor, she saw him pull a duffle bag from the bushes and head to the small wooded area behind the farmhouse. 

"Shit-" Wendy murmured as she continued to put pressure on the Natasha's stomach. Darcy didn't know what to do.   
Clint left, and there was unconscious woman on the couch.

The loud thump of helicopter blades filled the air. Both Darcy and Wendy looked up. 

"You think those are the good people?" Darcy asked Wendy, who sighed. 

"I hope so baby girl, I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... sorry?   
> (Dont kill me pls)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much, some Wendy and Phil, lots of talking.

Just as Clint said a man knocked on their door asking about insurance.   
He did not sell insurance.   
Darcy knew this, because men that sell insurance don't have guns strapped to their hip.   
And well, it wouldn't make sense for for Clint to call an insurance agency right now. 

"Agent Coulson. Please step aside while we load Agent Romanoff into the Helicarrier."

"What about the men, Clint said they where here?" Wendy asked as she stepped back as a few more agents with a hospital stretcher. They picked up Natasha and rolled her out on the stretcher. 

Agent Coulson sighed.   
"He ran off?" 

Wendy nodded and pulled Darcy to her as more agents entered the farm house. Lucky had returned and sat in the corner of the room almost growling at every agent.   
Coulson murmured a swear under his breath.   
"Okay, well this area is compromised. You and the child have to leave. Come with us to the base. Pack a single bag, we need to hurry." 

Darcy arched her eyebrow and was about say something on the lines of no, when Wendy agreed.

"We have to take Lucky and Sleipnir!" Darcy blurted. 

Agent Coulson sighed.   
"I-" 

"I am taking Lucky and Sleipnir." She growled, Darcy quickly ran up the staircase.  
She found a large empty bag in her room, she packed a few shirts and jeans, as well as her quilt and spell books. A few of Wendy's records were in there too. 

She snagged Lucky's leash from her door handle and slammed the door behind her.   
She really hoped this wasn't the last she was seeing of the farmhouse. 

When she returned it was just agent Coulson and Wendy in the living room. Wendy had her leopard print suitcase and a tiny pistol in her Jean pocket. 

"- and you will have to stay until the hostiles have been removed and agent Barton has been recovered." 

Darcy saw Wendy sigh and rub her face, smudging her makeup.   
"Okay- I just want Darcy safe. It's the whole reason I came to New Mexico."

"Alright, thank you Miss Harken. If the two- er four of you would come with me." 

Darcy snapped the leash on to Lucky's collar.  
//stuff like this happened before Darcy. Don't worry. Clint comes back. Every time.//  
She scratched the dog between his ears.   
She stepped outside and Sleipnir was waiting by the steps. She motioned for him to follow her. 

//where are we going?// Sleipnir's voice echoed in her mind.   
//a base of sorts. Another house.// Darcy answered, almost not noticing how the words didn't actually come out of her mouth. 

Sleipnir followed them up the ramp to the large flying vehicle. 

"Hey- Agent Coulson?" Darcy asked ash she stepped inside the vehicle. 

"Yes?"

"What's this called?" 

Coulson cleared his throat. "It's called a Helicarrier."   
The ramp closed behind them. 

Darcy looked around, it was huge. 

"It's huge. How many are there?" She asked, noting how his interest increased. His supreme nonchalance seeming to fade a little.   
"Only one. We are still in the developing stages."

"I'd hope so. It's rather loud for a secret agency vehicle." She commented as she stroked Sleipnir's fur. 

Coulson shrugged.   
"It is a drawback." 

"I imagine if you used a combination of the helicopter blades and jet engines for take off you would be able to find a quieter form for take off."

He narrowed his eyebrows.   
"What- something like a large propeller?"

"Something, perhaps one on each side? Contain them, balance them better for sure." 

His lips quirked upright, it was rather fast, but maybe a smile.  
"Where did you learn about jet engines and helicopter blades?" 

"I read a lot." She said simply as she sat down in one of the seats against the wall.  
Sleipnir laid down by her. He was large enough now to remain on the ground and place his large head in her lap. She stroked his forelock and scratched his forehead. 

//I am not overly fond of the movement.//

//sorry buddy, we have to deal with it. It'll be over eventually.//

 

Agent Coulson sat down and buckled into a seat. Wendy returned in a plain grey shirt and sweats.   
She sat next to Darcy and sighed. 

"Where did you go?" Darcy asked as Wendy scratched Lucky and Sleipnir. 

"I had to change, I was covered in dirt and blood."

"It's strange not seeing you in bright colors." 

Wendy looked down at her clothes. "It's weird seeing me too. I don't remember the last time I wore grey."

"It doesn't scream Wendy."

She laughed softly.  
"No, no it doesn't baby girl."

Darcy leaned over and pulled Wendy in a hug.   
"Oh baby..." Wendy pressed a kiss on the top of Darcy's hair. 

"Everything will be okay. If not- the world still turns sweetpea." 

Darcy pulled back to get a good look at Wendy, her green eyeshadow that once framed her gold eyes was smeared on her cheeks and her mascara made racoon eyes. Her hair was not as red as it was orange. And there was her soft smile.   
Wendy was amazing.

"Thank you Wendy."

"For what?" She asked as she tucked a lock of Darcy's brown hair behind her ear.

"Everything."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of happy with this, kind of not. Anyway, lots of Darcy and Sleipnir. A little on Sleipnir's heritage.

They landed after an hour in the air, Agent Coulson had announced that Agent Romanoff was stabilized. Darcy let out a silent breath of relief as he let them know.   
She didn't know Natasha Romanoff, however Clint did. She trusted Clint's judgment.   
Sleipnir didn't appreciate the rocky landing. He sent flashes of lighting, bright lights, and loud noises in her mind. 

A bolt of panic jerked through her as he shared the memory.  
//Sorry Darcy, I didn't intend for those to be shared.//

Darcy scratched his head.  
//It's okay, I don't mind.//

 

Sleipnir slowly stood, careful not to flail his copious amount of limbs, and Darcy stood by him and waited for the ramp to descend.   
Wendy took Lucky's leash and put her hand, when the ramp finally did descend Lucky began to wag his tail.   
Darcy looked forward to see Miss Carter standing not to far away from the ramp.   
A smile played on her lips. Wendy's face brightened intensely. 

"Aunt Pegs!" Wendy announced and quickly made her way over to her and gave her a big hug, which the older woman gladly returned.   
Darcy and Sleipnir approached with much less enthusiasm.   
//I know her- I know her right Darcy?// Sleipnir asked as he stared at Miss Peggy Carter. 

//Yes Sleipnir, she was there the day I found you. You were kind of unconscious when you two met.// 

//Of course.// his thoughts paused for a moment. //Darcy I am hungry.//   
Darcy smiled and patted his first shoulder. //Right, we can see if they have some apples.//

"Hello Darcy," Peggy said with a smile. 

"So you know Wendy?" She asked, 'cause honestly that question would have bothered her for ever. 

"I do. She's the niece of my Angie." 

Darcy widened her eyes. "Your aunt Angie in New York is Miss Peggy's girl?" 

Wendy nodded. "That'd be the one."

"Okay, Sleipnir is hungry and so am I. Can we go somewhere to eat something?"

 

Peggy nodded. "Absolutely, Come on ladies. And animals." Peggy tacked on as Sleipnir snorted indignantly. 

//Focus Sleipnir- food.//

The horse twitched his ear and snorted. 

//Focus. Don't tell me to focus Darcy. My objective is almost always food.//  
Darcy shook her head as they followed Miss Carter. They had landed in some large airplane hanger by the looks of it, huge steel walls with murky widows to let light in, and concrete floors. 

// Darcy, I keep fearing for Clint's safety. He falls off the barn on a regular.// Sleipnir's light blue eye blinked, it was rare to have a horse with one blue eye and one green eye. And to have eight legs. And be from another planet- so she supposed it all went together.

Darcy coughed a laugh.  
//This is different. He should be okay. It's his job.//

//He is an idiot. I would never leave you behind, sister.// 

Darcy stopped in her tracks momentarily.  
//You consider me your sister?// 

//Of course. Who else? I know of no other family than the one that has taken me in. You are my sister.// 

Darcy let her smile cover her face as she followed Wendy and Ms. Peggy. Sleipnir's hooves clicked beside her.   
\- - - - 

 

She, Wendy, Peggy, Lucky, and Sleipnir sat around the table in a cafeteria.   
Sleipnir's body lay on the ground next to Darcy, his head coming roughly to her shoulder even though his body was on the ground and she was seated on the bench.   
He was very large now. He surpassed the regular size of a horse recently, however he still looked gangly and disproportionate like a yearling.

Darcy kept handing him apples. 

An unknown agent gave them their bags at the table so Darcy was going through one of her magic books. 

"Shapeshifting." Darcy mumbled. It was too advanced for to even consider however she found the topic intriguing. It was a purely mental spell, requiring the weirder to have sigil tattooed on their skin. 

Sleipnir's ears twitched to the sound of her voice and stopped his chewing.   
//That word sounds oddly familiar.// The repeated flash of the man with black hair and green eyes entered her mind along with a white mare. Darcy shook her head. 

//Another memory flash.// she thought to him. 

//I wonder- I wonder if my family is a bunch of shapeshifters.// 

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows.   
//What makes you say that.// 

Sleipnir let out a huff. //Perhaps it's the fact I always see a man then a horse. Perhaps my father could change forms.//

Darcy shrugged. //It would make sense, in a way.//

Darcy set the book in front of him. She saw his eyes scan the page.   
//Turn it please.// he asked.

Darcy flipped the page. 

"What is she doing?" Darcy heard Miss Peggy talk to Wendy.

"She's reading with Sleipnir, they do it all of the time."

"He understands?" Peggy asked. 

"Obviously. He is smarter than myself I'd bet." Wendy said with a sincere laugh.

Darcy waited for Sleipnir to finish the reading. 

// That sigil, it's six triangles overlapping. I have it on the inside of my first left leg.// Sleipnir stood and raised his long fur covered leg. 

Darcy moved the fur around, and she could see the faint mark under it. It was the shapeshifters mark.   
Sleipnir shook his head.   
//What now Darcy?// 

// Come on dude. I have no idea.//


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this was a little long. Enjoy!!!

They stayed at The Shield base for two days. In those two days Darcy had mastered the levitation spell. Well almost- small objects really.   
Her and Sleipnir shared a room, it had access to a small garden were Sleipnir was allowed to do his business.   
Sleipnir slept on the floor beside her bed, and everyday the read on transformation and shape shifting. 

Each of her books had lore and fact in each one.   
They learned that it came naturally to mature witches and wizard whom had it in their ancestry. Nothing was known on the origin of shapeshifting other than its been around since there has been magic. 

If one wanted to acquire the ability they would have to get a tattoo with a certain concoction of that ink and be a magic user by birth, no none magic users could ever accomplish this task. 

Sleipnir had suggested that perhaps he hasn't reached maturity yet, Darcy agreed. 

//I'm not sure when that will be. By how fast I am growing it shouldn't be to long. I grow almost three hands a week. My body aches constantly due to my growth.//

 

Darcy leaned against him, fingers brushing his fur.   
//Sorry pal. I didn't know you hurt.// 

He twitched his ears. Darcy made a mental note to stop referring to him as a horse. He wasn't one. They had no idea what his true form is. Or even if he could get one.

//Its not a problem Darcy. It does not bother me, I am just aware of its presence.// 

//Whatever you say little bro.// 

She heard and felt him exhale heavily. 

//You are ridiculous Darcy.// 

 

She shrugged, //probably.// 

//Most definitely. Someone is walking around in the hallway.// 

Darcy looked at her door, and shortly someone knocked. 

"It is agent Coulson. May I enter?" 

"Go ahead-" she announced as she stood up. Sleipnir would have stood but she saw him decide against it.

Coulson stepped into her room, the slightly older man- he couldn't have been older than Wendy, had relieved expression on his face.

"Agent Barton was found and recovered. He was without any major injury."

Darcy darted her eyes at Sleipnir, the brunette felt a smile cross her face.   
"He is okay?"

"He is fine. He is down in the cafeteria, I am here to escort you and Sleipnir."

Darcy nodded. She didn't know what possessed her to do so, but she hugged him.  
The young girl pulled agent Coulson into a hug and smiled. She felt him go rigid but he eventually patted her on the back.   
Sleipnir had stood and was now huffing beside Darcy and leaned against her shoulder. 

//Darcy- stop hugging. Remember Clint, come on!// 

//Impatient child.// 

//Shut up Darcy. I'm probably older than you in horse years.//

Darcy rolled her eyes but released Coulson for her hug.   
"Let's go see Clint."

Sleipnir followed them, his grey coat shone really bright in the fluorescent lights. 

"Did he fin' the guys that did that to Agent Nat?" Darcy asked falling into step next to the tall man. Well, he was tall to her anyway. Everyone was taller than her dang it.

"Yes, Barton had ki- compromised several of the threats. Several others were sent to Shield's holding facility." 

Darcy paused. She knew Coulson ment killed. It was fine. Darcy had already killed a man before puberty hit fully. She could not judge.

"Why'd they do it? Attack Natasha? Find us?"   
Darcy waited for his answer, eagerly.

"Agent Barton and Agent Natasha Romanoff, they live very dangerous lives, Darcy. This is not uncommon for situations like this to happen, not at all. Work follows them home in not a good way."

"I get it." Darcy nodded. 

"This is the reason Agent Carter had suggested a school for you- and Sleipnir to attend." 

"A school?" She asked. This was new information to her.

"A school for gifted people just like you- it's almost in its finished stages, several months and it should be ready for use." 

Darcy scratched the back of her head.   
//A school- he does realise I'm not a human right?// Sleipnir chimed into her thoughts. 

//I'm sure. It's kind of obvious.//

//I would hope so.//.

"Why- aren't I safe with Clint? Won' he protect us?" She asked as they all rounded a corner. 

"He can. But it's more for your development. You've made it clear that you are very powerful- it's so would know how to control your magic and use it properly."

She nodded, pushing a brown strand of her hair away from her eyes. 

"I will think about it. Okay?" 

"Okay miss Darcy. He's just through those doors."

Darcy nodded and her and Sleipnir went to see Clint.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, sorry for slow updates. The holidays man.... anyway- Darcy and Natasha.

Darcy had hugged Clint before Wendy had yelled at him.  
The redhead had down right started crying while she shouted.   
"You- you can just leave! That's not okay! God damn it! I care too much- don't you!" Clint had pulled her into hug and Wendy gave him a kiss. 

Darcy glanced over at Sleipnir with an arched eyebrow. He snorted back.   
Lucky barked and Phil cracked a slight grin.

The two pulled away from each other.   
"If I'd have known you would have kissed me I would have left sooner." Clint said jokingly before Wendy smacked his chest. 

"You little shit ass." She laughed and wiped away a few tears from her eyes.   
Clint turned and gave Darcy another hug.   
"I don't plan on leaving again kiddo. Okay?" 

"Okay bird brain." Darcy snarked but smiled afterwards when he choked a laugh. 

"Only if you knew..." he ruffled her hair before patting Sleipnir's neck.

"Thanks for keeping her company, Sleipnir." 

//My pleasure.// he thought even though Darcy was the only one that could hear him.

Wendy smiled at them and laughed, the redhead still misty eyed.  
She liked this family of hers. Dysfunctional, and a little broken... But it was hers. 

\- - - -

 

Darcy hadn't know what to expect as things progressed seemingly normally, the only exception was Agent Natasha Romanoff would be sleeping in the room left of hers.   
Wendy had began sleeping in Clint's room more often than not and that was fine with Darcy. 

However the new woman managed to go two weeks with out interacting with Darcy.   
The first time they bumped into each other was at three in the morning, Darcy had put her cassette into her Walkman and had her headphones around her ears.   
Sleep had begun to elude her once again so she put on one of Wendy's old mixtapes.

Darcy had walked into the kitchen to see Natasha sitting crisscross on top of the counter, dark circles under her eyes.   
Lucky was by her side of the counter. 

"Hey-" Darcy waved awkwardly. 

Natasha seemed slightly surprised by her.  
"It is late." Her voice was accented.

Darcy arched an eyebrow and popped up onto the counter on the side of her. 

"Nah- not really... your accent- Russian?" Darcy asked pulling the headphones around her neck. 

The woman twitched, scratching the back of her hand.   
"Yes." 

"Ah. Home life sore? Mine too." Darcy said as she sensed her uncomfortable shift. "Do you like chocolate, Miss Natasha? Can I call you Nat?"   
Darcy tied her hair up with a stray scrunchy on the counter- neon green so it was certainly Wendy's.

The redhead nodded, her waist length curls bounced. Her hair wasn't frizzy like Wendy's- it seemed to stick together in perfect corkscrews. 

"Was that for the name or chocolate-?" 

Natasha cleared her throat.   
"Both."

Darcy nodded and slid off the counter.  
"Cool. Jus' so ya know, I bake. I like it. I chocolate too. It's my favorite, and I rarely sleep all night. Not used to it yet." Darcy opened the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for cupcakes.   
Wendy has kept the fridge stocked with things other than take out and old Chinese noodles.  
Darcy could feel Natasha's eyes watching her as she worked. 

"You wanna help Nat?" 

The woman didn't reply but she heard a soft rustle and saw movement in the corner of her eye.   
"Can you reach that bowl up there?" 

Natasha's graceful arms plucked the bowl from the top shelf and set in front of Darcy. The young teenager murmured a thanks and rinsed it out. 

"That mix needs to be stirred while I prep the icing." 

Darcy dumped the cream cheese into a bowl with powdered sugar and vanilla extract. The two worked in a comfortable silence. 

Natasha was an interesting creature. Quite but her subtle movements seemed to say everything. Dangerous, oh so very dangerous, but delicate and graceful. Darcy couldn't figure her out.   
She didn't know if anyone could. 

But the woman that was helping her bake was a damaged creature.   
Flinching when Darcy moved to fast, reminding her of her own mother around Marcus. Also of a cornered cat, ready to strike but silent and waiting. 

Darcy made a vow to herself to spend more time with Natasha Romanoff.   
She looked like she could use a friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne, Mildred, Natasha and Darcy. Girl power!

Late night (Perhaps really, really early morning) baking sessions with Natasha had become a regular for Darcy.

After making chocolate cupcakes, Natasha had thanked her a slipped away to her room- not before taking just one cupcake. 

The next time it had happened was after Darcy woke in a sweat from her nightmares. Always Marcus, every single time. She had pried her quilt off of her and crept downstairs.  
She heard Wendy and Clint's snores, so they obviously were not awake. 

By the time she entered the kitchen Natasha wasn't there. Darcy felt a twinge of disappointment but she let it slide.   
A she was gathering the ingredients, Natasha seemed to have appeared from nowhere and grabbed the large mixing bowl. Darcy felt the corners of the mouth twitch upwards. 

"I'm making brownies, do you like pecans in them like Wendy?"

\- - -

Darcy and Natasha baked almost every night save for the times both of them could actually sleep all night, which was a rarity. However now she would see Natasha hover for a moment like she wanted to say something to her during the day, but never brought herself too. 

Darcy wanted to be Natasha's friend.   
She wanted to know Nat. 

So during an afternoon she grabbed Lucky's leash and a spell book. Natasha was sitting quietly watching the tv.

"Hey, I was going to walk Lucky down to Roxanne's, I can't go alone- you wanna walk with me?" Darcy drummed her fingers on the leather bound book. 

Natasha pinched her lips together before nodding. The redheaded woman stood and slipped on her tennis shoes next to the door.   
Darcy whistled for Lucky as the two stepped outside. The lab came running, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.   
Darcy grinned and ruffled Lucky's fur.   
//Nat is going to meet Roxanne?// Darcy nodded. 

"Yeah, that's where headed." 

If Natasha was surprised by her talking to Lucky, she didn't show it.  
As Darcy clicked the leash, Natasha pulled her hair in a pony tail and soon the began walking down the dusty road.

"Who is Roxanne?" Nat asked as they left the long driveway. Roxanne lives two miles from their house, which was nice.  
Her shop was several miles in town and Darcy was not about to walk that. 

"She's this real nice old lady that smells like cinnamon. Her familiar Mildred is a snake- she can turn into a cat too. But she likes the snake more."

Now Natasha let a look of surprise cross her face.   
"Witch?" 

"Yeah- did you not know I was one?" Natasha clenched her jaw at that question- irked like she couldn't believe she hadn't figured it out. 

"No." 

"Oh. Yeah, I'm a witch I can do 'trippy magic shit', that's what Clint calls it." 

Natasha let out an out of character surprised snort.   
"Trippy, magic Shit?" 

"Mhmm. I can talk to Lucky, and Sleipnir the eight legged guy who lives out back. You know him."

"I do." 

Darcy could star see the old brick house that belonged to Roxanne and Mildred. Lucky tagged his tail harder as the reached the yard. Darcy pushed open the gate and the three walked in.   
Natasha fell behind, seeming to almost glare at everything.   
Darcy darted up the steps and pounded on the door. 

She heard a faint ' just one moment.'   
Darcy fixed her shirt, she noticed Natasha was stiff standing next to her.   
"Don't be nervous... Roxanne is nice. Clint likes her." 

Perhaps those were the right words because Natasha exhaled and seemed to let some of the tension she built up fade. 

The main door opened behind the screen one, Roxanne smiled at Darcy. 

"There you are little one." Darcy opened the screen door. Darcy beamed at Roxanne.

"Ah, and you are sweetheart?" Roxanne asked as she set sights on Natasha. 

"Natasha." 

"Alright. Come in dears, do want tea? I was just watching my television drama... oh you brought the book! Lovely!" Mildred poked her head out of Roxanne's cardigan pocket. 

Her milky white head moved slowly and her dark eyes blinked. 

//Darcy, a pleasure.//

Darcy smiled at Mildred, and sat down on the old rose colored couch.   
Lucky plopped on the ground next to her, Natasha still stood.   
She inhaled, loving the smell of Roxanne's home. It smelled of cinnamon and rose. Similar to her shop but worth less dust. 

Roxanne set a tea set down in front of them, moving her fingers to stir hers as she sat down. The teaspoon swirled in the cup untouched. Roxanne was so good at nonverbal magic it was awesome. 

"Ah Darcy- what subject where we on?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLEIPNIR

Sleipnir sighed through his large nostrils. Darcy and he were reviewing new material about Shapeshifting and Sleipnir was getting frustrated.   
//Darcy this is growing annoying. Why don't I just try and shift?// He asked standing. 

//Do what you want bro. I'm just here to help.//  
Darcy raised her hands in surrender like gesture. 

He squeezed his different colored eyes together and she could hear his concentrating thoughts in her mind. In the bright sunlight of the New Mexican morning made his grey fur look silver. 

She squeezed her eyes shut too. Maybe if they pushed their thoughts together and tried really hard...

Darcy opened her eyes when she heard a loud yelp.   
There was a very naked human in front of her. 

"Oh my god!" She though her hand over her eyes. 

"Darcy! I'm very human! And very naked!" The voice bellowed belonging to a now human Sleipnir. 

Darcy took off her second t shirt and threw it at him, leaving her in a tank top.

"Dude cover yourself!" She shrieked, clenching her eyes shut

"Okay I am covered."

Darcy opened her eyes.   
Sleipnir now was a teenager with long silver hair to his ribs, with a blue shirt wrapped around his waist like a makeshift skirt. 

"You did it!" She said finally, jumping up exited.  
A giddy smile cover Sleipnir's face. 

"We did it! Darcy, I'm no longer covered in fur! I don't have eight legs either!" He failed his two pale arms around as if proving a point. He almost lost his balance in the process.

She noticed his shapeshifter mark now looked more like an initial tattoo on the inside of his forearm. 

"It's awesome, you can live inside now!" Darcy grabbed her honorary siblings hand.   
"Come on- we have to show everyone!"   
\- - - - 

Clint blinked, once. Then twice before pinching the bridge of his nose.   
Wendy was smiling and Natasha had one lone eyebrow raised. 

"So-" Clint began, furrowing his eyebrows, "- A shapeshifter? Alien?"

Sleipnir nodded tilting his head the side, his pin straight hair leaning with him.  
"That would be the jist of it, yes." 

Wendy squeaked, and unable to contain herself she squeezed Sleipnir into a hug. He stood super still and Wendy had accidentally pinned his arms to the side in her bear hug.   
"I have two wonderful children to watch now! Oh you two- hug Darcy-" 

Darcy joined in on the hugging. 

//I am very confused.// 

//it's a human thing. Hug back.// 

Sleipnir awkwardly patted Wendy's back and she squeezed them again.

"I'm so happy. Welcome to the family- again- Sleipnir."

 

Clint hugged Sleipnir too, the random display of affection not going unnoticed by any three of the women in the room.  
"Well, at least I can see you speaking- and on good days hear you too."

"That is quite remarkable yes?" Sleipnir asked with a nod.

"Yeah it is. Come on kid, let's get you some clothes- you're practically naked."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's short. I have been so sick it's not.funny. plus holidays and ugh. I want to constantly write for this fiction but all that comes out is drabbles. Sigh. Anyways, have some Sleipnir and Darcy.

All of Clint's pants were too large so Sleipnir was in a pair of Wendy's skinny jeans. They were hot pink and ripped at the knee. Clint's huge t-shirt was falling off his shoulder.   
Sleipnir had almost no muscle mass and was already as tall as Clint. If you looked closely while he was shirtless you could see a faint out line of his ribs.   
The skinny teenager almost ate the paint off the walls.   
"Darcy- food. I'm starving." 

Darcy just turned to stare at him. An empty carton of noodles and three apple cores were by were he had been sitting. His bony self was sitting cross legged while he stare at her intently.  
"Dude, how?" Darcy asked when she poked his stomach, he shrugged. 

"I'm just really hungry." He groaned and flopped across her lap.   
"Such a lil' baby." Darcy teased and patted his head. 

His two different colored eyes glared at her from under several silver strands of hair.   
"Do not patronize me Darcy. I am probably older than you." He said with an air of haughtiniess that caused her to roll her eyes.

"Probably. But you will still be my little brother- get used to it." 

Sleipnir snorted indignantly, "Well by that logic..." he trailed off.   
Darcy grabbed a lock of his hair. It was silky soft and almost blindingly silver.   
"Your hair is awesome." 

"I'm awesome." He fired back. 

"Touche." She agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The briefest of Angie. But she is in the next chapter! Anyway enjoy! :)

Natasha stood beside Darcy as they iced the cupcakes, Sleipnir switching the radio stations in the background. Clint and Wendy were out of town, leaving Natasha to watch Sleipnir and Darcy. Darcy didn't mind.   
Clint had said something about checking on Peggy and Wendy wanted to visit her aunt Angie. 

Darcy licked vanilla icing from her finger. It turned out a little too sweet but it was still good. 

"Hey Darcy! How do I- never mind." Sleipnir shouted before trailing off. 

The slow guitar riff of John Waite's Missing You filled the kitchen.   
Sleipnir bobbed his head to the music and walked into the kitchen.   
"Darcy. I'm loving this music." Sleipnir said as he went to take a cupcake. Darcy swatted at his hand. He still managed to grab it anyways. 

"Music is awesome. Why don't you get the plate and help me set the done cupcakes on it."

Sleipnir nodded, his ridiculously long hair falling in his eyes.

Natasha looked around, her blue eyes seemingly clouding over with another unreadable expression. 

"This song- it makes me upset." Natasha said finally as she held the icing bag and glanced at the radio. 

"Do want me to change it Nat?" Darcy asked gently as she arranged the cupcakes. 

"No, no. I like it." The redhead said with a slight smile. 

"Okay, I like the song too. It's uh real nice." Darcy handed the cupcakes for Sleipnir to put away. 

\- - -

The morning came and Darcy bleary eyed and disoriented pulled her blanket off. The silver quilt covered in yellow lab hairs belonging to Lucky. 

The shaggy lab wagged his tail and brake at Darcy.   
She arched her eyebrow in confusion.   
"What is it?" 

//Visitors and Clint! Peggy- Angie- Food!// Lucky was all over the place this morning.   
It was rather amusing to be inside the dogs head as he remembered and the bright happy flashes of memory washed over her. 

"Okay, let me get dressed."

\- - -

Darcy, now out of her pajamas, wandered down the hall. Sleipnir trailing behind her.   
He was in light blue skinny jeans and a t-shirt that fit. They must be Wendy's clothes. 

Maybe today they could go into town. 

Darcy went down the stairs with both Sleipnir and Lucky following her.   
The smell of food and flowers hit her nose.   
She looked questionably at Sleipnir who just shrugged. 

The two entered the living room. Peggy and another older woman sat next to each other. The blonder of the two had her head on Peggy's arm and was laughing at whatever Wendy had to say. 

Wendy turned and looked at them.   
"Morning y'all! Come on, Peggy and Angie are here! They are going to stay with us for a week. "

Darcy awkwardly waved at the two women.   
"Hello Darcy. This is my girlfriend Angie. And who is the fellow behind you?" Peggy asked as she took a sip of her tea. 

Sleipnir replied for her. "You knew me as a horse Miss Carter." 

Peggy just blinked for a moment. "Oh dear. Hello then Sleipnir. Nice to see you in a human body I suppose."

"That's a nifty trick." Angie said with a laugh. 

Sleipnir smirked. "It has its perks." 

Darcy smiled. Oh this week would be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble, I'm working on a big chapter, I just don't want a huge time jump, so this a fluff filler.

Angie and Darcy got along very well. Both had a knack for dramatics and a love for music. They were all in town, save for Lucky who had to stay at home. They were shopping for Sleipnir so he had at least some normal clothes. 

"Hey Darcy! Me and Wendy match!" Sleipnir shouted, from across the store aisle. Both were sporting ridiculously tight leopard print pants, Sleipnir was posing like a vogue model and Darcy couldn't stop laughing. 

The redhead ruffled Sleipnir's long hair, and asked didn't he really want the pants.

"I do, can we get a size bigger though? I am going to be cut in half." 

Wendy laughed and helped him pick out another size. 

Peggy and Angie grouped around Darcy.   
"See anything you like?" Darcy shrugged. 

"I dunno. I've got the basics- no real need to shoppin' for me." She tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. 

Angie bumped her shoulder with her own.   
"Nonsense- shopping is fun! Are you a dress girl or not?"

\- - -

So that's how Darcy wound up with two honorary aunts and and too many things. As well as Sleipnir. 

Sleipnir dressed more like Wendy, bright colors and leather. She found him a leather jacket covered in patches and chains and so far that was his favorite thing. Natasha had kept quiet most of the trip and hung around Clint and Wendy.   
They had gotten back to the farmhouse and the two teenagers were looking at all of their stuff.

"Hey Darcy?" Sleipnir asked as he was taking the tags off a t shirt.

"Yeah?" 

The silver haired boy worried his lip between his teeth.   
"Do you think this is permanent?"

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows, "What do ya' mean?"

He sighed. "This, this family thing. I mean my birth parents obviously did not want me, do you think they will get bored of, us?"

Darcy shook her head, she scooted over to him and nudged him with her shoulder. "No. Wendy gets too attached for us to leave. She'd beat Clint to next year if he ever wanted us to leave for good. Natasha likes you, she likes to braid your hair. Lucky thinks your his awesome eight legged buddy still, so he isn't going anywhere. Peggy and Angie are really cool. As for me, you couldn't get rid 'o me if you tried little bro." 

Sleipnir cracked a small smile and ruffled her hair.   
"Okay when you put it like that..."

"It makes all your worries go away?"

"Something like that."

"That was the point."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EHHHH finally, quite normal length chapter. Finally I've covered the simple stuff. Let's get this plot rolling shall we? ;)

As the weeks progressed Peggy and Angie became a part of Darcy's life, as well as self defense classes. Peggy insisted that Clint and Natasha teach her how to handle herself in case of an emergency situation was to arise. 

It was exhausting.   
She had carved out a more than less, constant schedule. Monday was for magic classes at Roxanne's, Tuesday through Thursday was simple book work that Angie helped her with, and Friday through Sunday was self defense. Saturday was mostly how to handle a fire arm. 

Sleipnir was learning right beside her most of the time. He did better than her in the magic, Roxanne had said that shapeshifters typically learned faster. 

\- - -  
Darcy grinned at Natasha as she hummed the lyrics to a song. Natasha was slowly becoming more personable to everyone around her, she would start conversations even if they were ridiculously short. Natasha braided Sleipnir's hair before bed along with Darcy's. She said something about keeping it from tangling. 

The three of them still baked at night, now it was more out of habit than actual nightmares. 

This time Natasha had written down a brief recipe asking if they could make it. Darcy had been surprised but she certainty was going to say no. 

Sleipnir was eating a bag of chips on the counter while he stirred the batter for the pastry. His silver hair was thrown over his shoulder in a braid Natasha did not minutes before. 

Sleipnir was something else. He got along really well with Wendy and Natasha but he kept butting heads with Peggy and Clint. The former two were the most stubborn people she's ever met, excluding herself. It made sense why they would get on each other's nerves.

Sleipnir didn't do well with orders. He did things his own way. He preferred to think of rules as suggested guidelines. 

Darcy fixed the timer on the oven. 

Just this time last year, she had been in that trailer. Marcus' horrible presence lingering everywhere, in every crack and crevice. She would sit at the bar and finish her school work while she babbled to Wendy about a subject she discovered in the Library. Then Sunday she'd make sure she wore a clean shirt and pants before she headed to the church. More often than not she would struggle to hide the bruises that were inflicted on her. 

Darcy could hardly believe that had been her life a year ago. It felt as if she lived an eternity since then. She had met so many wonderful people. 

Peggy, Clint, Roxanne, Lucky, Mildred, Sleipnir, Angie, Wendy, and Natasha. 

Darcy had made a family of her own. It was broken in some places, a little misshapen to the outsiders eye, however it was perfect. 

Natasha tapped her finger against Darcy's temple.  
"Do not get to lost in that head of yours." The blue eyed woman let her lips turn upwards in their corners. 

Darcy shrugged.   
"I'll try."   
Natasha went to the other side of the kitchen to get the oven mitts.

Sleipnir crumpled the chip bag and tossed it into the trash can. He handed her a pan full of the batter he had been stirring. 

"Thanks-" she placed the pan on the oven rack and sighed. 

She was happy. For the first time in a long time.

\- - - -

 

Darcy was greeted by a Lucky licking her face.   
"Gross!" She wiped her face and ruffled the lab's fur.

//Darcy! Darcy! There is people! People nice people!// 

Darcy arched her eyebrow and looked around. The sun had just begun to creep over the horizon. Her window just emitting a faint orange glow. 

"This early?"

//Darcy- I'm going now- people!// 

Darcy scoffed at the rather scatterbrained dog as he darted out of her room. Lucky was typically kept together for animal, but once he got excited his thoughts projected too fast. 

Darcy sat up and brushed through the tangles in her dark brown hair as she searched what to wear. 

Wendy had been making her wear bras now because of puberty. Puberty sucked. Her boobs have doubled since her birthday and Darcy wasn't fond of this development. 

So because of this Darcy made sure to wear one under her shirt. She found a pair of newer jeans that the New Mexico dirt hasn't managed to stain quite yet.

Darcy popped her knuckles as she descended the stairs before sending a thought to Sleipnir. 

//Awake and in the living room, everyone plus our visitors// He responded swiftly. 

Darcy set eyes on a bald man in a wheelchair, and a woman with a stern expression.   
The man spoke with a kind smile, "My name is Charles Xavier, and this is my friend Agatha Harkness, we would like to talk to you Miss Darcy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh huh wadda ya think????


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisions... Decisions

Darcy sat on the couch next to Sleipnir and Wendy. Clint and Natasha stood to their right and Peggy and Angie were in the love seat to their left. Mr. Xavier and Mrs. Harkness sat in front of Darcy.

"I know it is a lot to take in. You would only stay for six months as you are seemingly in control of your abilities and your home life is remarkably stable." 

"Sleipnir would come with me."

 

Mr. Xavier nodded with a small smile, "Yes Darcy, your brother would join you." 

"I will accompany her for the first week." Natasha announced, her voice left no room for an argument. 

"Of course Ms. Romanoff, you are welcome to." 

Darcy almost didn't see the cat in Mrs. Harkness' lap. The black feline was so still Darcy mistook it for a faux fur purse. The cats eerie yellow eyes stared back at her. 

Darcy got no read on the animal, no mental signature. Lucky still gave off one, even in the other room. But not that cat.  
She looked at Mrs. Harkness, "Ma'am. Why is your cats brain funny?" 

At the arched grey eyebrow she received, she re phrased her sentence. Big words, Darcy, you don't have be dumb.

"What I meant ma'am, why does your familiar not give off a mental presence. Every animal I've met has, and yours don'. Is that normal?" 

Mrs. Harkness looked much more pleased with that question as she stroked the cats long black fur.  
"Ebony is a very old creature, as am I. You don't live as long as we do without learning a few tricks." The old woman's expression took on a bit more sly look. Darcy knew woman knew so much more than she did. 

"Darcy, what do you think? Would ya' like to see the school? You can say yes or no, we all support your decision." Wendy asked as she put her hand on Darcy's cheek before turning to Sleipnir, and she hugged him. "It's your decision too hon'." 

Darcy worried her lip between her teeth. This was her home...Her family. 

She glanced at the two adults on the couch. But this was a once in a lifetime experience. Knowledge like that- other magic users, mutants, and people...

Darcy felt the familiar burn of stress induced tears behind her eyes. 

//Darcy.... do you want to? You would not be alone, I would be by your side.// Sleipnir glanced in her direction as she exhaled. 

"I think- I think I would like to go to the school."

\- - - 

 

Packing for six months was difficult, Darcy felt torn to the absolute extreme. She felt her limbs move at a sluggish pace as she tossed a few shirts in a black suitcase Clint loaned her. 

Sleipnir knocked on her door frame. His eyes were covered by Wendy's old aviator glasses, Darcy knew it was because his eyes were red.  
As he leaned against the door frame the chains of his jacket clicked together. 

"Don't feel pressed to leave. If you don't want to." 

Darcy shrugged, wiping her nose on the back if her wrist.  
"I want to. I just never expected it to hurt this much- it's only six months, right?" 

Sleipnir surprised her with a hug, she returned it gratefully and buried her head in the leather of his jacket. He smelled like potato chips. 

"Wasn't I I'm this dilemma not too long ago?" He patted her back. "It's not permanent. They won't forget you. Natasha is making sure it's safe. Clint put a gun in the suitcase, Peggy replaced it with a taser- Angie made sure your Polaroid still had film. Wendy is still bawling in the kitchen as she is making us lunch. You will always have family here. Plus- you couldn't get rid of me if you wanted to. I'm attached."

Darcy pulled away as she laughed, wiping her eyes.  
"You're right."

 

She saw dark grey eyebrow appear over his glasses.  
"Of course I'm right. I'm Sleipnir- goddamn- Lewis. I think- yeah, that's it. I'm right, that's the point I was getting at."

"You're such a nerd."

"You raised me that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many was I could have gone- but I felt this was the best.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of inner monologue.

Darcy had never been on a private jet before. Neither had Sleipnir. It was certainly an interesting experience. Several times Darcy felt overwhelmingly nauseous, but thankfully she never vomited. 

Sleipnir had been gripping the arm rests so tight his knuckles turned white, Natasha was the only one that seemed relatively at ease for the duration if the flight. 

All in all she was relieved when the touched ground. 

The school was huge. A beautiful mansion with people coming and going. Darcy found that Sleipnir stood close to her and shot anyone who glanced in their direction a piercing stare.  
Natasha was silent as she walked behind them and the professors.   
Ms. Harkness walked in front of Darcy and Professor Xavier rolled next to her in his wheelchair. She was excited, sure there was leftover fear and nervousness, but she had never done something like this before. 

It was different from New Mexico, or Kansas, there were trees everywhere, lush greenery and beautiful flowers. It wasn't boiling with heat either.   
Ms. Harkness was rather quiet, her velvet dress trailing only slightly behind her and Ebony in her arms. The older woman was scary in the best way possible. Similar to Natasha, quiet and deadly. 

Professor Xavier was nicer, he was friendly and could also enter your mind, only his ability did not cover animals just humans. 

They entered the mansion, and Ms. Harkness began to speak, her low rumble of a voice let Darcy focus again.

"I will show you to your rooms. Boys and girls are separate- even if they are related. Policy. Darcy and Ms. Romanoff can share, and follow me Sleipnir." 

Darcy looked at the door she went to open it but Natasha beat her to it, the redhead entered the room first. Natasha didn't let her enter until she had examined the room thoroughly.   
"Safe- I am going to check on Sleipnir. Go ahead and set your stuff out." Natasha surprised her with a quick kiss on the top of her forehead before disappearing down the hall.

 

Darcy smiled, it was one of the most emotional things Natasha has done for her and it made her feel so happy. She now felt that Natasha understood that she was family.

Darcy lugged her suitcase onto the single bed, it was smaller than the one in the farmhouse, and unzipped the zipper.  
She pulled out her silver quilt and laid it on top of her bed before putting the suitcase on top of it. 

There was a dresser by her bed in the room so she put her close in their respective drawers. There were two desks, two beds, and two dressers in the room and one bathroom.   
The room was rather large, it had a single window and pale green walls. 

It was nice. It wasn't the old farmhouse with peeling paint and ripped screens in the windows. It didn't smell like cinnamon and bacon, nor was a constant chatter of Wendy's radio playing in the background.

However it would have to do for now, she just had to see where this adventure would take her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha feeellss.

"Natasha- you know you're like my sister right?" Darcy had been sitting on Natasha's bed as the Russian braided her dark brown hair in an intricate up do.

She felt the hands go still on her scalp. "I am honored little witch," Natasha placed a soft peck on her hair. "You are part of my new family. You and your brother are the little siblings I never had and somehow wound up with." She felt Natasha's hands resume their task. "And yet I wouldn't trade anything for you." 

Darcy felt her cheeks blush. This attention from her family of misfits and broken pieces made her feel whole. Wanted, and dare she say, loved. 

Today was Natasha's last day at the school. Darcy was nervous because Natasha and Sleipnir have been everywhere with her, soon she'd have to grow up a bit and figure her own stuff out.  
Sleipnir is honing in his shapeshifting skills with a professor that Darcy has yet to meet. So far he could change into his eight legged horse form with a bit of ease. It made her so happy to watch him excel and be in the spotlight. 

Darcy and Ms. Harkness butted heads. Both had strong willed personalities and couldn't seem to see eye to eye. Darcy didn't like her methods and Ms. Harkness insisted Darcy was just behaving to spite her. 

She wasn't, but if she happened to it was an extra bonus. It wasn't all bad however.

Darcy was enamored with the library. Walls and walls of books, titles of all kinds in different languages. Knowledge was rampant and she had unlimited access to it.

Along with that Natasha was teaching her a few Russian words every now and then and Darcy had acquired a Russian English dictionary. 

She wanted to become fluent so she could understand Natasha when she had nightmares and when she would forget how to put the words into English when she had a panic attack.

She heard the familiar snap of the rubber band.   
"All done." 

Darcy stole a glance in the mirror, her hair was braided from the top, leaving the bottom half in her constant mass of curl and waves loose. It was always beautiful. 

"I'm going to miss you Nat. And everyone back home." 

Darcy looked at her hands in her lap. 

Natasha gently lifted her head. "If you want to come home, no one will stop you. If they do, your family is full of people who put others out of commission for a living. Plus one who can throw forks at a rather terrifying accuracy. Do not be scared Darcy. You live for knowledge. It is what makes you so special. Do not let fear of failure hold you back, little witch." 

Darcy smiled softly, gingerly she wrapped her arms around Nat. The redhead hugged her back with a startling ferocity. 

"I wish you the best in your schooling. You and Sleipnir will thrive, I am sure."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll guys. Finally got some inspiration. After this chapter I'm thinking like a few month time skip. Ill let you know. Enjoy!

Darcy slowly climbed out of her dorm room and slipped down the hall. Technically she wasn't supposed to be up, however Natasha had told the professor of her nighttime tendencies. Professor Xavier had said the kitchen was always stocked, he had smiled. 

Darcy tied up her hair in a ponytail and rounded the kitchen corner. There was a man standing there smoking a cigar. She wrinkled her nose at the smell.

She gave him a wide berth before she spoke, knowing how lightly she walked she would be surprised if he did hear her. 

"You know you're not s'post to smoke in here." Darcy spoke clearly, kind of enjoying the startled jump and expression on the large wall of muscle that was the man. 

"Shit kid. What'd you do, teleport?" His thick eyebrows pinched together. 

Darcy rocked on the balls of her feet for a moment. "No. I'm just a quiet- walker?" She didn't know if that was the right way to say it. However she didn't let it faze her too much.

The man shrugged. "Okay, why are you up- it's like three a.m., Christ kid." 

"It's Darcy, not kid, and what are you doing up?" She spotted her cooking sheet on top of a ridiculously high shelf.

He smirked at her sass as she struggled to reach the baking sheet.   
He stepped in her general direction and pulled it of the high shelf for her.   
"Thanks. What's your name?" Darcy meandered about the kitchen, gathering the right ingredients for white chocolate chip cookies. 

"Logan." 

"Nice name. My brother's name is Sleipnir, long name to match his hair." Darcy scrunched her nose as she measured the sugar. "He and my sister Nat both have really long hair. We aren't actually related but we might as well be. Hand me the spoon please?" She pulled a strand of her hair away from her face. 

He handed her the metal object, as he propped himself on the counter on her left, just listening to her ramble. 

"I haven't seen you around before. Then again,nf I don't do much outside of lessons with Harkness. So, you new?" 

 

He took a drag of his, almost gone, cigar. "Yeah. Got her the other day."

"Not intentionally?" Darcy poured in the chips to stir in with the mix. 

"No." He put out the stub of his cigar on the back of his hand causing Darcy to wince. She soon became fascinated at how quickly it healed. 

"Whoa." Darcy scolded herself for staring so blatantly. "Sorry." She looked away, back at her mixing. 

 

"Don't be. It doesn't suit you." He tossed the burnt stub away in the trash can. Logan leaned back against the counter watching her mix the batter. 

"Are you always up this late?" He asked.

Darcy shrugged as she put the cookie dough on the baking sheet. "Are you?" 

"Fair enough."

\- - - - 

 

Darcy and Sleipnir walked down the hallway, Darcy holding her spell book, and he was holding a notebook. Sleipnir had begun taking his appearance more seriously since they attended the school. He actually brushed his hair now, and made sure his clothing wasn't covered in miscellaneous food stains.   
He was wearing his favorite leather jacket again, the chains clicking together and he was wearing blue skinny jeans and a somewhat ripped KISS shirt. She was certain Wendy bought him those pants. 

He has also put on a little muscle mass since they joined the school, she figured it was from the defense training. 

"How's Harkness?" He asked as they got closer to their respective class rooms.  
"Still terrible."

Sleipnir barked a laugh. "I can only imagine. She creeps me out." 

Darcy smiled. "It's the cat." 

"Totally the cat. See you at lunch!" 

She hit his arm as he darted into the class room and waved.   
She dreaded arguing with Ms. Harkness. Oh well, at least she has something to do.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so lovely in the comments. Lovely- lovely creatures.  
> Here's a short blurb in Sleipnir's head. Enjoy!

Sleipnir dragged the brush through his tangled hair. It's blinding silver had made him stand out from his classmates. They all had natural colors varying from blond to black, and even red. No one had that silver like his; and no one kept it long either.   
He didn't like standing out like that, however he liked his hair. He liked his clothes. He liked the bright colors and leather. Sleipnir liked the loud thunk his boots made when he had to walk somewhere. 

Sometimes he just wanted to be able to go on through like everyone else. Generic. 

He finished brushing it out before he tied it up in a ponytail the way Natasha had shown him. It kept it out of the way and off his neck. 

He also noticed how dark his eyebrows were in comparison to the silver of his hair. Sleipnir- he just stood out.   
He clinched his jaw. Wendy, she would be very upset if she knew how he was feeling. 

She'd always encouraged his wild appearance and her own. She told him to be proud of his differences. She wore hers on the outside and so should he. 

He let a small twitch of his lips sit on his face, he could be different without being an outcast. Wendy did it. So could he.   
Sleipnir smiled to himself, largely this time. He put up the bland grey slacks and grabbed his favorite shredded pants and Def-Leopard shirt. 

He liked ripped clothes and obnoxious colors. He liked chains on his jacket. He kind of liked being the center of attention. He quickly changed into his clothes and slicked back his waist length ponytail. 

Sleipnir officially would give zero shits from here on out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one night?????? What?! I know, crazy. Anyway. Here's a longer chapter with a four month time skip. Darcy and Logan- let's go!

\------------- Four Months later-----------

 

"You know-" Darcy huffed rolling to avoid Logan's attack. "You've got me at a severe disadvantage." She stood up. 

He arched an eyebrow- a common and main expression of his- and gave her a bland glance. "How?" 

She went to deliver a punch to his stomach but she was blocked, she bared her teeth. "I'm jus' a lil' ole witch... You are-" She ducked again, when a swift jab was headed in her direction. 

"A badass from hell with metal bones. How am I supposed ta' deal with that?"

Logan rolled his eyes at her antics. "Ceasing the chit chat could do you a favor." 

Darcy sighed and quickly brought her leg to his ribs and actually landed a solid blow. 

Logan winced, he never winced for show or dramatics so she knew she finally got the right amount of power behind her legs.  
"Little ole witch my ass." 

"You're a little old for me dude." She joked as she took out his ankles. He hit the floor with a surprised thunk.

"Sonuvabitch kid. When have you been practicing?" He bit out.

Darcy offered to help him up.  
"Harkness may be a royal pain- but she knows how to teach. Channel your inner energy. Chi- or something. I'm great at it." She bounced on her heals. She felt a little cocky. However it was one of the first times she got it right. She was allowed to have a moment.

 

Logan accepted the help up and aimlessly rubbed his side.  
"Your voodoo chi works kid. That shit hurts."

"Xavier will have your head if he hears you cussin' a storm like that." Darcy joked as she brushed off her shirt. 

Again his signature arched eyebrow and ever unimpressed face appeared. "You think that man doesn't know?" 

Darcy shrugged as she fell into pace next to him. She hardly came to his bicep.  
"It's uh easy to forget that he sees all and knows all or somethin'." 

"Yeah- or something." He grunted.  
Darcy smiled to herself. She enjoyed training sessions with Logan. She didn't have to feel so stiff and formal around him like the other professors. 

They sometimes would both wander into the kitchen at ungodly hours- sometimes with Sleipnir. They'd talk and bake, sometimes just talk or sometimes wordlessley sit near each other- their nightmares being too much. 

Charles Xavier had diagnosed her with PTSD. He said it was from the years of abuse with her father. He was reluctant to start her in physical training with violence involved because of this. Darcy knew she'd be okay. No one was coming at her with a Zippo lighter or belt. No one here was her father.  
Xavier still watched her closely for over a month after figuring out her issue. 

She hadn't been ' triggered' by anything, she didn't think she would. Her nightmares were still there and blaring. Sometimes the dreams were varied to the point of finding Nat bleeding out in a field like she had the first time they met, to the farmer whom she smashed with a truck in her fit of rage, or her father (Marcus Jon Collins, he was nothing to her but a sire) standing over her families bloodied corpses. 

It was rough. She had a vivid imagination and a high IQ: it was displayed in the creative way her mind showed her friends and family getting slaughtered. Xavier helped her with that. He helped walk her through it. He didn't dumb it down, her knew she would understand. 

He told Darcy how to cope. Baking was her outlet. Braiding Sleipnir's hair. On the worst nights she'd call home and talk to Wendy and Clint. Sometimes Natasha if she was there.

She was getting better. 

She was getting better at everything so far. She was doing better in her classes- she still found it difficult to make friends outside of her family and Sleipnir. However she got along with people.  
Her magic was progressing greatly, she could levitate things now with ease. Darcy could channel her energy better, make healing mixtures and other useful remedies.

She couldn't stop butting heads with the old leather grouch that was Agatha Harkness. Her cat was creepy too. She couldn't get his mental signature, and it drove her insane. He wasn't natural. 

She couldn't stand it. 

"Kid- you hear me?" 

Darcy blinked and looked at Logan. "Oh- no sorry. What?" 

"I asked if you and your brother were going to head home for summer next month."

Darcy nodded. "Yeah we are. We miss home. And New Mexico. Nothing's quite like it there." 

"Thought it was just dirt out there."

"It is. There's also cactus. Lots of potatoes and cactus." 

He scoffed. "Then what's so special about it?"

"It's home. And the stars. You can't see them well here. But out in New Mexico- it's so clear at night."

 

Logan cleared his throat. She noticed how he looked a little awkward. "Yeah. Sounds great kid. Cactus and stars. Not really my kind of place though."

"I forget you are ruff and tough and out of touch with your emotions." 

He smirked. "Damn right. Don't forget either." He patted her shoulder before heading off the other direction. 

"See you around kid."

She waved. "Goodbye Logan."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunion! :D

\---------______One Month Later______---------

"Nothing like the smell of dirt and sunshine." Sleipnir joked as they stepped out of the car.   
Darcy sent him a wide smile. She was excited to be back home, school was great, she passed her academic exams with flying colors and she did well in her physical one as well. 

Sleipnir did great as well, he did better in his physical exam than she did because he focused on the physical side of his shifting much more. 

The reddish dirt still swirled in the air and the sparse grass hadn't changed much. However the farmhouse had been freshly painted and it's ripped screens had been repaired. 

Their family was standing on the front porch. The taxi driver collected the money Darcy gave him, and quickly drove off after they collected their bags.   
Darcy took notice of the lopsided banner hanging from the porch railing, in big block letters 'Welcome home!!!!' Was printed on the yellow background. 

Balloons and streamers were tapped to the porch columns. It was so sweet. Darcy couldn't stop smiling, Sleipnir bumped her with his shoulder as he was laughing at the balloon Lucky had managed to grab. 

They finally reached the porch and her family soon turned into a a hugging mess. Wendy was there first, pulling both Sleipnir and Darcy in a giant bear hug while crying and saying how much she missed her babies.   
Clint gave them both and individual hug then ruffled their hair and asked about their flight over. 

Natasha pulled them into a one arm embrace and kissed their foreheads, telling them what had happened while they were away in a brief summary.   
Peggy and Angie were there and gave one armed hugs as well and smiled. 

Roxanne was there too, Mildred sticking her head out of the old lady's cardigan pocket. //Good to see you Darcy, You as well Sleipnir.// The snake cooed in her mind. 

Darcy had replied with a verbal thank you and so did Sleipnir.   
Lucky's greeting was by far one of the most enthusiastic, he had been jumping on his hind legs and licking Darcy and Sleipnir and wagging his tail so hard she thought it might fly off.   
Lucky was so excited he didn't have a clear mental state it was just happy- green and yellow colors along with Darcy's and Sleipnir's faces. 

Darcy had missed her friends and family and was so glad to be back.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm spoiling you guys with these updates. Darcy and Clint!!!

"So what's the surprise?" Darcy asked Clint as he led her around the farmhouse. 

"If I told you right now it wouldn't be a surprise." He joked as he walked with her. 

Wendy and Natasha had taken Sleipnir out to the hair salon to get his hair washed and trimmed, so they let Clint and Darcy have a bonding day at home. 

"You're killin' me." She groaned, and kept up with his borderline slow pace. Which- she knew for a fact that he was doing on purpose to cause her grief. 

"Okay look up." 

Darcy took her eyes of the ground to see the now fully finished barn up. It was the classic red with white X's on the doors. It was huge and beautiful.   
Darcy let out an audible squeal and pulled Clint in a bone crushing hug.   
"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"No problem kiddo, I said we'd get it done eventually right?" 

Darcy blinked in awe as she kept going towards the barn, it had a loft and windows, it was amazing.   
"Yeah but- how?"  
She made her way to the front doors and pulled them open, a large alley way had stalls on both sides, the bay loft had a latter and another loft on the opposing side. It was clean and smelled like fresh wood shavings.

"The guys at HQ lost a bet, and owed me a few favors. I figured I could use the extra hands. Wendy and Natasha helped a great deal as well..." He trailed off looking a little awkward.   
It was most likely from being put on the spot of her gratitude. 

"Its amazing- I whoa. I love it so much. Thank you, really. You're amazing." She hugged him again. She loved how much thought every put into everything it practically made her float. 

"Well if you love the barn- you're going to need something to put in it."

She pinched her eyebrows together. "Do you mean-"

"A horse? Yeah kiddo. I mean a horse." Clint smiled at her slack jawed expression. 

"You are joking." 

"Naw. I'm not that kinda mean. Yeah, I know a guy who has a horse ranch a little ways upstate. Wanna go for a drive?"

She smiled.   
"You bet your butt I do! Come on!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet.

Darcy leaned on the rickety fence that the horses were corralled in. They were snorting and pacing, most were as wild as the come. However she felt her heart and stomach flutter with excitement.   
Clint stood next to her, on the ground not on the rails of the fence like herself. 

Darcy stared at the mass of equines before pointing at the red and white paint caked in mud. Clint's friend quickly rounded up the horse before bringing her around. 

It took Darcy a moment to get her mental signature. 

//new people, new smells, noise-// 

The mare was nervous, however her temper was good and she seemed sweet enough. 

 

"Hello there. What's your name?" Darcy asked as she stroked the mares shoulder. 

Clint was standing close beside her, waiting for her to make a choice. 

The mare sniffed Darcy. //A witch are we?// 

Darcy nodded at the horse. //Wonderful. I have no name, not a human one anyways.//

 

"Then I shall call you- Sierra." 

"Is she the one you like best kiddo?" Clint patted Darcy's shoulder. 

Darcy smiled, "Absolutely. Her name is Sierra." 

"Alright. Let me give the man his money and she's all yours."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've been slacking. Sorry! Finals are soon and I'm busy with life. However I love this story so much the inspiration bug hit me.   
> There's a large time skip to Darcy's fifteenth birthday, so let's get this timeline rolling!

\- Two years Later-

 

Darcy's fifteenth birthday was a nice one. She was surrounded by her family, and a now good friend Logan. Logan had hit it off with Clint and the two became pretty good friends, they sometimes tried to out macho each other and it wound up in hilarious failure. 

Darcy had moved grade levels and years. Not mention a hefty bra size. She had grown more self conscious than she liked over her looks and chest. Sleipnir was a great body guard to any unwanted cat calls. He almost ripped this guy's head off because cause he called her sugar tits. 

Darcy would have let him if it wasn't in a public surrounding.   
Sleipnir had hit another growth spurt and was now about six foot. His silver hair was at his waist and he did it in a ponytail more often than not. 

Darcy was left at five two. She didn't think she'd get too much taller than that. 

 

She smiled in the mirror and straightened the floral print sundress. Natasha did her hair in a pretty updo with several of her curls curling around her face. Everyone was getting things ready down stairs and outside. 

Darcy patted Lucky on his head and skilled as she got images of her playing fetch with him.

His mental link to her had developed quite strong he now knew to send her pictures along with coherent thoughts. 

Her mare Sierra was far more intelligent than Lucky, she sent thoughts, memories, and so much more. She even knew how to stop sending said things. 

Darcy loved her two animals and her family members.

Deciding she was happy with her appearance Darcy went down stairs and mingled. 

Aunt Peggy and Aunt Angie were just coming in the door when Darcy finished the steps. Darcy let out a gleeful squeak and hugged both of the older women. 

"I'm so glad y'all could make it!" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world pumpkin." Angie smacked a kiss on Darcy's cheek. 

"Happy birthday Darcy," Peggy pulled Darcy into another one armed hug.   
"Where do you want your present?" Angie asked as they stepped inside all the way.  
Darcy pointed to the table where colorfully wrapped gifts sat on top of the table.  
"Over there should be good, I'm goin' outside. Let Wendy know you're here."

The soothing riffs of the now worn ACDC record flooded the outdoors along with the pop and sizzle of Clint's grill.  
Logan was leaning against the wall sipping a beer and Natasha was poised on the top of the picnic table scratching Lucky's head. 

Sleipnir was making wild gestures and in a very animated conversation with his new friend Billie. The girl smiled and giggled when he finished telling his story. 

Darcy smiled to herself and jumped a little when Logan tapped her on the shoulder.

"Christ on a cracker! Thanks for the heart attack." She snarked and turned to face him. 

"Gotta keep you on your toes kid." 

"Right, so what's shakin' bacon?" Logan looked thoroughly unimpressed by that slogan.

He pulled out a small brown paper wrapped present tied with twine, from his jean pocket.   
"Happy birthday kid." 

She smiled and took the present.   
She carefully unwrapped it, it was a small wooden horse on a thin black leather cord.  
Darcy ran her finger over the small charm. 

"Logan- it's so pretty, thank you so much." 

"I'm glad you like it kiddo." He scratched the back of his neck. "I've never made anything that small before so m'glad you like it." 

Darcy glanced up, necklace still in her hand. "Wait, you made it?" 

"Its no big deal-"

"That's amazing! Very thoughtful, thank you." She smiled softer this time because it made the gift a million times more precious.  
Darcy was itching to give him a hug, but with his standoffish personality she wasn't sure if it was acceptable. 

"Come're kid you look like your going to explode." 

Darcy beamed and pulled him into a tight hug. He smelled like cedar chips and cigar smoke. 

Logan patted her back as pulled away. 

"Thanks again Logan."

"No problem."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole Sleipnir chapter because I'm trash and I've made an otp. (The year is 1984)

Sleipnir was biologically sixteen years old when he decided men were just as attractive as women.

It was during one of Darcy's magic classes when he borrowed the old truck to go up to the small diner. Clint had taken him to get his licence about a month ago and he has used it almost every day. 

Sleipnir felt the gravel crunch under his feet as he entered the red and white building. The loud bell almost caused him to jump as he was paying it no mind.   
The grey clouds over head soon morphed into rain against the large glass windows.   
Sleipnir watched the rain bead down the windows in small streams. He also watched as a man with shaggy brown hair in a brown trench coat dashed in side. The man was sopping wet and he shook himself like a dog when he stepped inside.  
Sleipnir felt a sudden bark of laughter escape his own lips as he watched.   
The man flashed a pearly white grin at the waitress who glared at him for doing so. 

He fixed his sunglasses that where askew on his face and he was headed in Sleipnir's direction. 

Sleipnir whipped his head around and focused on the menu. He felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Hullo, this ah' seat taken?" The man asked next to him, who he now realized was much closer to his own age. And who also had an amazing Cajun accent.

"Nu-No it is not." 

 

"Excellent." The man slid in his seat, his leather coat squeaking against the booth. "Name's Remy. A' you're?" 

Sleipnir stared at him for a brief moment. "Sleipnir." 

Remy's lips twitched in amusement. "An unusual name there mon ami."

Sleipnir felt his face warm at the French endearment. "Thanks. I got it for my birthday." 

Remy snorted in surprise laughter. " r'elly now? Never heard d'at one before." 

Sleipnir grinned back, pleased he got this handsome creature to laugh. The thought caught him off guard. He did in fact find this stranger very attractive. 

"So what brings you to this dirt patch?" Sleipnir asked as he fidgeted with his ponytail. 

"Not much Mon Chèr, visitin' an ole friend." 

 

"You're a flirtatious person Remy." 

Remy looked a little embarrassed as Sleipnir called him out on his terms. His wet hair fell in his face as he looked down. 

"Ah, you understand French?" 

"Just enough. Mon vilain." 

Remy smiled fully with that one, it was wolfish and almost had Sleipnir squirming. "Absolutely, Chèr."

The waitress stopped by their table. "Hey there-" Barbra paused trying to recall the correct pronunciation of his name, "uh Belle!" 

Sleipnir deadpaned. "Thank you. However I do hate that nickname Barbra." 

The blond waitress popped her gum. "Honey if your name wasn't a damn mouthful I'd say it correctly. Besides it suits you."   
Sleipnir felt his cheeks go red again. 

"I agree Chèr, Belle is a won 'erful nickname." Sleipnir glanced at the smirking man before focusing back on Barbra.

 

Barbra smiled and wagged her eyebrows. "So what can I get you two gentlemen?" 

"A coke for now." Sleipnir handed her the menu.

"A tea pleas'." 

"Sweet?" Barbra asked while scribbling on her note pad. 

"Any other way?" 

 

Barbra huffed a small laugh. "Course not. Be right back boys." 

 

Sleipnir looked out the window before Remy spoke bringing him back to the real world. 

"So o'her than your beautiful face, why do' the waitress call you belle?" 

"Its from the old story beauty and the beast. She says I read too much like the main character Belle."

"A smart one eh'?" 

"I guess so." 

 

Remy pushed his drying hair from his face, "I've n'uver been much of a book person. Not enough time tuh read." 

 

"What do you do?" 

"Travel. A whole lot." 

 

"Sounds interesting. I've only ever leave the state for boarding school in the winter. I'd love to see New York." 

"Ain't much to see but buildin's and dirty city." Remy sipped his tea as soon as Barbra brought their drinks. 

"I'd still want to see it. I love the photographs of city lights." 

Remy looked down and Sleipnir saw him smile. His sunglasses slid down his nose and Remy quickly fixed them. 

"Night time is beautiful Mom Chèr, absolutely won'erful." 

 

Sleipnir focused on the glass bottle of his Coke. "If I went to New York I'd miss the star's. They are the only good thing to see here."

"That so?" 

 

He nodded. 

"You must show them to me Mon Ami." 

Sleipnir felt his stomach flip.  
"Very, very smooth." 

"I mean it." Remy stared at him from behind his glasses, he took a card from his pocket and a pen. He scribbled a number down. 

"My motel room. Give me a call, t'night. Show me stars Mon ami."   
Remy stood up and placed a few rumpled bills on the table and left.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I love these to together. What do you guys think about them???

When Darcy and the rest of his family had went to sleep was when he decided to pick up the phone in his room and dial the number. Sleipnir anxiously ran his teeth across the bottom of his lip as he waited for the line to be picked up. 

It was on the third ring did he hear it pick up.  
"Uh- hullo?" 

"It's Sleipnir, from the diner-" 

"Mon Chèr, hello, I was won'erin if the phone would ever ring." 

Sleipnir smiled to himself. "My family is a bunch of night owls. Hard to make a call when every one is awake and ready to hound me with questions." 

 

He heard Remy chuckle and the line rustled. "Where do you wan' ta see the stars Mon Ami?" 

"I was wondering if you would like to meet me at the old drive in, on Wayne Street?" 

"I need da'rections and I'm there," More rustling in Remy's end.

"If you meet me at the diner I could walk you. If that is alright-" 

"Of course. I shall await our date, au revoir Mon Ami." 

"Okay, see you soon." Sleipnir hung up. 

 

A giddy feeling erupted in his chest and he let out a rather unmanly squeak. He slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing he needed to change out of his pajamas he stood up and stretched. 

He walked to his closest and grabbed shirt and his leather jacket covered in studs and chains. It was the warmest one and tonight the air had a chill.  
He grabbed a pair of jeans that were not ripped to shreds and his boots. 

He changed quickly, and brushed his hair. He put a hair band on his wrist just in case the wind was to much. 

He jumped at the knock on the door.  
"Shit." He mumbled. Sleipnir deflated as he marched over to the door. 

He pulled it open to reveal Natasha standing on the door way.  
"Going out?" 

Sleipnir shrugged. "Hopefully?" 

 

"Where? And why?" Her red hair fell over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her. 

"A date, at the old drive in. To see stars." 

Natasha's lips quirked upwards, she pulled keys from her back pocket. "I'm assuming you would like the car? Instead of sneaking out the back door and walking."

"It would be nice." Sleipnir grinned sheepishly. Natasha dropped the keys in his hand.

"Wait these are for-" 

"The Monte Carlo? Yes. It's your first date, it's supposed to be special."

Sleipnir pulled Natasha into a deep hug.  
"Your amazing." 

 

"What's her name?" 

Sleipnir felt or heat crawl across his cheeks. "It's a- he. Remy." 

"Tell Remy I know sixty five ways to incapacitate a male, with my bare hands. And to have fun." 

Sleipnir shook his head.  
"I love you Nat. Thanks." 

 

"No problem, here." She pulled a small vial of pepper spray for her robe pocket.

"Do you always carry-" 

"Yes. Take it." 

Sleipnir slid the pepper spray into his coat.

"Go, don't be late." 

Sleipnir kissed her forehead before heading downstairs. 

 

 

As he pulled up to the now vacant diner he saw Remy leaning up against the building, his sunglasses on and a cigarette in his mouth. 

"I thought only guys in movies wore sunglasses at night." 

Remy grinned as he saw Sleipnir step out of the car. 

"Ah Mon Ami, I am as cool as ta movie stars." 

Sleipnir grinnedd. "Right. I brought the car, you can't smoke in there, dad would explode."

"Of course." Remy tossed the cigarette butt on the ground before putting it out with his boot. "Lets see the stars Mon ami."

 

Sleipnir got in the car and Remy got into the passenger side. The roar of the engine was loud as he backed out of the diner. 

"So why-" Sleipnir cleared his throat. "Why did you want to go on this date with me, or decide to sit with me, even?" 

Out of the corner of his eye he say Remy glance at him.  
"I've never seen som'ne like you. Sliver hair, nice eyes. I like your humour. Mon Chèr you are ver'y intes'tin'."

"Thanks, you are interesting too. Never had some one give me their number on a playing card before." 

Remy laughed at that, the warm sound filling the car.  
"You like' dat?"

"It was interesting, so yeah." Sleipnir grinned again. 

 

"So Mon Chér, what do you like?" Remy ran his hand through his chin length hair. 

"Hobbies?" 

 

"Anyt'tin you like." 

 

"Well, I like the out doors, and music. I love music, rock and roll. I enjoy magic." Sleipnir glanced over at Remy when he said that. 

"Card tricks?" 

"Yeah sure." 

"You have met 'ta right person Mon Ami." Remy smiled. 

"I have?" He questioned as he flicked the blinker on and turned.  
"Cards are m'specialty." 

"Really?" 

"Of course. I would not lie Mon ami." 

 

"You should show me." 

"I can do that. "

 

Sleipnir pulled into the old drive in, it wasn't closed off because it was always used for something or another. He pulled up next to the old projector platform. It was a large stand when re the huge film projector used to sit, now it was a perfect place to sit and stare at the sky. 

"We are here. There is a blanket I'm the back seat of you would like," 

"Of course," Remy turned around and pulled the red blanket out of the back. 

Sleipnir got out and shut the door. It was completely silent. A slight breeze caused his hair to flutter around, the summer air cool and filled with the smell of fresh grass and other pleasant things. 

Sleipnir opened his eyes when he heard Remy's footsteps.  
"It is beautiful tonight." 

"It is. So are you Chér." 

Sleipnir glanced away. "I think the sunglasses are distorting your image." 

"I think not." Remy grinned. Sleipnir shook his head and began walking up the steps to the raised platform. It was only about ten feet of the ground. 

Sleipnir took the blanket and laid it flat so they could sit on it.  
"So other than you travel, what do you do? What do you like?" 

 

"Cards, I love ta play any sort of game wit' tem. I do like music, and I enjoy driving." 

"What's you full name?" 

Remy smiled and glanced at the sky. "Remy LeBeau. And yours?" 

"Sleipnir Lewis." 

"Those names soun' very differen't." 

Sleipnir ran a hand through his hair and stared up at the twinkling stars. "Long story short, I'm adopted. What's your back story then?"

"Adopted aft'r a life of petty crime. Misses LeBeau was a nice woman, who was'n very judgemen'al." 

"Petty crime huh? So you truly fit the movie star bad guy mold." 

"'Pose so Mon Ami. Scared?" 

Sleipnir spared him a glance. "No. My aunt knows how to take down a man with her thighs. Not too much scares me after that."

Remy whistled. "Not even magic?" 

"Especially magic." 

 

Remy sat up. His demeanor getting serious. "Are you certain?" 

 

"Absolutely." He paused,"What, do you do magic?" 

"Of sorts." He saw Remy clench his jaw. 

"Oh. So you're like me and my sister?" 

 

"It's not a trick or n' illusion." Remy said rubbing his wrists. 

"No I get it." 

Remy took off his sunglasses, behind them were two faintly glowing red irises. Sleipnir stared for a moment before smiling. 

"Red is my favorite color." 

Sleipnir flashed bright eyes in Remy's direction to show he was like him. 

The Cajun smiled and let out a whoop of a laugh. "How did I get so lucky? My damn, Min Chér, you truly are one in a million."  
Sleipnir beamed, and looked down. 

"Your hair looks like ta moonlight." Remy said as he smiled and tucked a strand behind his Sleipnir's ear.

Sleipnir stared into the glowing red eyes, that were so captivating and wonderful.

"If I kiss you, would 'dat be alright?" Remy asked gently. 

"I won't mind."

 

The kiss was brief. It was as soft and sweet as Sleipnir could have ever hoped for.  
"Amazing Mon Chér."

He couldn't disagree.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, and Sleipnir! :D

Darcy beamed at Sleipnir. "You had a date!" 

Sleipnir hissed, "Shh! Quiet down," 

Darcy did a mini jig with her feet before stopping to glare at him. "Hey, you didn't tell me about it. Why didn't you let me help?"

Darcy waited for to reply, her brother shifted on one foot.   
"Because it was a guy?"

 

Darcy arched an eyebrow. "Both of our aunts are married. Do you think I really give a shit?"   
Darcy was honestly baffled, he was her brother, they shared everything up to this point and it didn't make sense for him to not now. 

Sleipnir sat down on the corner of her bed. "It happened really fast and I didn't know, I didn't know I liked-" he ran his tongue over his lips. "I didn't know I liked guys and girls until yesterday, okay?"

 

Darcy sat next to him. "Sleipnir, it's okay. Perfectly alright. Your my best friend, and you don't have to hide shit like that." Darcy leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt him rest his own on top of hers. 

"Is he nice?"

Sleipnir snorted. "He is amazing Darcy. He asked me if it was okay for him to kiss me. And he wanted to see the night sky as a first date." 

Darcy felt a smile stretch on her face. 

"He has this awesome accent, Cajun French I think, he smiles a lot." Sleipnir paused for a moment. "He does magic, like us." 

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait- really?" 

She felt Sleipnir nod slightly, "Yeah. His magic is a bright red, almost purple."

"That's cool. What is his name?"

"Remy. Remy LeBeau."

Darcy snorted. "He sounds great Slep. I'm happy for you." 

Sleipnir smiled. "Thanks Darcy. He, he probably isn't going to stay long."

Darcy felt his and her own demeanor drop. "Oh. Just passing through, huh?" 

"Something thing like that..." 

Darcy nudged him. "Hey it's like the movies. A summer love, short and sweet." 

Sleipnir laughed despite himself. "You're right Darcy."

"I know."

 

Sleipnir ruffled her hair and quickly leaned away as she went to smack his arm. "Seriously?!" 

Darcy quickly combed through her hair with her fingers, glaring at her cackling brother. "Not nice dude."

 

Sleipnir retaliated by sticking out his tongue. Real mature there.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll guys. Tell me what you think in the comments :D

Wendy took a long drag from her bright pink cigarette, it sitting between her two fingers. She rocked back and forth in the wooden rocking chair. She smiled into the sunset, she couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. 

She had two amazing children who called her mom. She had Clint who was as thoughtful and sweet as they come. And she had, well she had Natasha. 

The Russian was a mixed bag who didn't quite fit into a preconceived slot of family ideas, she just did. Some days she filled the role of a big sister or an aunt to Sleipnir and Darcy, and those were the days Wendy felt she needed to take care of her as well. Some days she fell into the role of a third parent, keeping tabs on the kids and working with her and Clint. 

Wendy was very fond of both Clint and Natasha, she felt as if she would come out of her skin if something were to happen to them. When the returned to their jobs during the children's school year, Wendy felt herself fearing the worst every time the phone rang. 

Exhaling the smoke from her lungs she stared up into the sky.  
New Mexico was very different from Kansas, however it was better. Wendy no longer had to bust her ass at two different jobs night and day, both working with the dregs of humanity. However the dregs of humanity were her people for a long time.  
Being a bartender and a fast food worker made you accustomed to a lot of shitty things. 

However she could remember the first time little Darcy had clambered up onto a bar stool. The little girl couldn't have been more than five, with her pale round face and big blue eyes. Wendy had practically exploded at her drunken father whom left her there. 

However he did it again and again. 

Soon Wendy made it her own responsibility to take care of Darcy Lewis. She let the girl follow her out with her on her smoke breaks, giving her candy cigarettes to pretend with, when she had Darcy giggled about for hours. As she got older Wendy would pour her shots of apple juice and would lend her tapes and records. 

Wendy watched her grow up. She watched as more and more bruises got harder to hide. Wendy had called the cops until she was blue in the face reporting Marcus Collins. 

 

However suddenly Darcy didn't come in one day. Or the next. It took three days for Wendy to storm up to the sheriffs department and find out where Darcy was. She called her aunt Angie and her wife Peggy to find them. She collected Darcy's things while Marcus was out drinking, and she left. 

 

It was the best goddamn decision Wendy Grace Harken had ever made.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws rainbow glitter* enjoy, mostly dialogue. :D

Sleipnir looked up at the knock on the door, as did Lucky. He quickly shut the book he was reading and walked over to the door. As he pulled it open he blinked owlishly at the figure leaning in the doorway. 

"Hullo Mon Chér, surprised ta see you." Remy grinned around the toothpick in his mouth. 

"What-" Sleipnir looked around. Clint was soon entering the house. 

"LeBeau, hello you Cajun bastard." 

Remy tipped an imaginary hat to Clint. "Hawk Ass. Hullo to you too." 

 

Sleipnir stepped out of the way from between the two and just blinked. "You two-?" 

 

"Way back. Circus days and thievery. He was practically In diapers." Clint grinned as he ruffled Remy's brown hair. 

"Alrighty." Sleipnir nodded before rubbing his face. 

"Clint is your-?" Remy began with an arched eyebrow and a glance between the two of them. 

"Adoptive dad? Yeah."

Remy pursed his lips. "Nice. Ah Mon Chér, care ta give me the grand tour."

"Sure." Sleipnir nodded. 

 

"Wait, no chair. Do not chair my kid." Clint pointed and followed after him. 

"Chér, Clint, like ah share, Hawk Ass." Remy winked and entered the house. 

Sleipnir grimaced internally and waited for the pair to get out of the parlor.

"-date? When?" 

Remy shrugged as he hung up his brown trench coat. "The ot'er night." 

Sleipnir felt his cheeks turn pink. As Clint turned to speak to him, he raised his hands in surrender. "In my defense Natasha already knew." 

Clint threw his hands in the air before turning around to mutter about Russia's and Cajun bastards as he left the house. 

Remy smiled. "So Mon Chér, you shall be seeing more of me soon." The Cajun winked.

Sleipnir balked. "What." He blinked with his eyes wide because, what, and two they literally just met.

 

Remy's cheeks colored almost instantly. "No ah- I m'n soon, I am stayi'n with you all. Not ta, like d'at." Remy covered the better part of his face with his hand. 

Sleipnir let a bark of laughter escape and he looked at Remy as the Cajun seemed flustered. 

"I mean I wouldn't mind too much, but only after one date, it's a little fast there." 

Remy had to compose himself for a solid second.   
"As a sou'thern gen'leman I would have to have at least five dates before you woul' see me in any less than what I am wearin' no'w."

 

"Is that a proposition?" 

"If you want it Mon Chér." 

"Fine by me."

Remy nudged him with his shoulder. "Alrig'ty there," 

Sleipnir grinned to himself and continued showing Remy around the farmhouse.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sleipnir because I love him that's why. And Wendy.  
> Enjoy!

Wendy smiled brunette teenager, "Will you be joining us for dinner, Remy?" 

 

"I'd do believe I am ma'am." The boy's accent was charming and it brought a smile to her face. 

"Alright, if you don't mind headin' out to the back with Darcy and Clint. We eat outside when it's nice." 

Remy tipped his head. "Of course ma'am." 

Sleipnir went to follow hurt she caught him by the hem of his shirt.  
"Hang out with your mom for a minute would you?" 

 

Wendy watched as he arched a silver eyebrow but stayed behind nonetheless.

"Yeah of course. What's up?" 

Wendy smiled with her hot pink lips, and nudged him with her hip. "So, that was your date?" 

His almost instantaneous indignant sputtering and blushing.  
"What- I mean- how?" 

"Relax kiddo. Natasha told me, she's not overly fond of secrecy." 

Sleipnir sighed. "You're not mad?" 

"Why would I be?" Wendy asked as she pulled the tea pitcher from the fridge.

"Because I didn't tell you, I guess?"

"Sleipnir teenagers are private creatures. I was one not too long ago. I don't hold it against you. I get it."

"Thanks Wendy."

She smiled. "Plus, he has manners and he seems like a nice boy. I don't dislike him. And Clint knows him and offered him a spare room, I think he must be at least a decent person."

Sleipnir grinned. "You're right." 

"When am I not?"

 

"When you decide tinfoil can go in the microwave."

 

Wendy gasped. "That was one time you little shit."

Sleipnir guffawed and smiled. "It was true!" 

"My on child working against me. Mocking an old woman..." 

"You're twenty five." 

"AN OLD WOMAN." Wendy shouted at the roof. 

"You're ridiculous Wendy." 

She arched her eyebrow, "Tell me something I don't know kiddo. Don't keep your Cajun Prince waiting." Wendy playfully shoved him towards the back door.

Sleipnir sighed and exited the farmhouse, leaving Wendy smiling over a bowl of mashed potatoes.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Anyway, it's short but gives some important information. :)

Darcy stroked Sierra's neck. The paint mare was letting her sit on her back whilst she grazed. Darcy let their thoughts float between one another in a content cloud. The warm summer breeze flitted about. She was content. She was peaceful. 

Especially peaceful for someone who had just found out she was going to out live everyone she cared about.   
Two days ago, she had been at school, when Mr. X had pulled her aside and spoke to her about special properties about her line of witches.   
Ms. Harkness was their as well, quietly explaining things in her rough rumble of a voice. 

Lewis' line of witches come from an older coven called Louistian. Those witches were powerful, and still alive. Ancient creatures with good hearts. Not to say that they weren't deadly or dangerous, they were. But they were good.   
Their goodness fueled their lives, and the lives around them. For those they cared about- they two expanded their mortal Xlife span, slowing it down to at least half the ageing.   
Louistian witches matured till adulthood, while their biological clock froze- as long as they kept on the path of justice and goodness. If not- they withered. Morphing into old hags brains melting into senile mush all whilst remaking alive to suffer.

It was mildly traumatizing. 

However Darcy could handle it. She knew she was a good person. That's what truly mattered.  
At least she hoped.

Darcy huffed a breath. 

Sierra let a calming shade of blue float into her mind. Darcy smiled and rubbed the back of the mare's neck. 

Sometimes being a young witch could be rather stressful.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very short, I am sorry, but this popped to mind and I had to address it, I brought it up kinda (?) In an older chapter. But I hope you enjoy this slightly altered dynamic.
> 
> Don't worry a big lengthy chapter is on its way I promise, I've just been so busy with school, work, and home life. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!

Wendy smiled as Natasha handed her a washcloth. The kids were out with Clint grocery shopping- not an easy feat mind you.   
The Russian returned her smile. "When they are gone, the house gets very quiet."

Wendy folded the small square of fabric. "It is quiet." The bright pink of her long nails stood out against the white fabric she and Nat were folding. 

"I love you." 

Wendy paused and took a look at Natasha, her blue eyes were locked on her face and she looked suddenly very nervous. 

"I love you too Natasha." She paused. "You don't mean as family, do you?"

"I- I am sorry-" She could tell Natasha was one move away from fleeing. 

 

"Nat, sit down, please." Wendy picked up her hand, and led her to the couch, where Natasha sat down facing her.

"I love you. Very much. I love Clint, very much. He loves you too." She stroked Natasha's currently straightened hair from her face. "You take of the kids. You take care of me. There no reason for me not to love you."

 

A pregnant silence hung in the air.  
"But-?"

 

"What, but? There is none. I love you too, in any shape or form you want Natasha." Her pink nails wiped away a smudge of black eyeliner of of Natasha's face. 

"Okay."

"Okay."


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Peggy!
> 
> School starts tomorrow and I'm so excited and nervous I could die.

Remy Lebeau became a stable addition to the Lewis-Barton-Harken-Romanoff household. Darcy enjoyed his company. The both practiced similar forms of magic and it was good to know who was the one getting it on with her brother. 

Not that she knew if they were actually getting it on.   
But that's besides the point. 

Darcy liked him. He was a cool dude. And he made Sleipnir happy. 

However Darcy wasn't with Sleipnir today, or Remy. She was with her aunt Peggy.   
She had volunteered to shadow her at her job. Her real spy job. She was so freaking excited.

 

Darcy had curled and styled her hair today. Peggy had informed her to be stylish but practical and suggested dress pants and a ruffled blouse, and if she wore heels for them not to be above three inches. Two inches was a good height. 

 

So that's what she wore. Dress slacks that Wendy had to alter because they had been too long and a grey ruffled blouse with no sleeves. She did opt for a lace up women's loafer instead of heels.

Wendy also helped with drawing on her cat eyeliner, and finding her a smudge proof red lipstick.   
Natasha styled Darcy's hair in a suave wavy do. It looked cool.   
She looked cool. 

 

"You may not be related to her, but there's no way that woman insn't your great aunt." Wendy had beamed just as Peggy's driver had picked her up. 

She got a send off from every body. It was only slightly emotional. Darcy didn't cry though. 

"Hello darling. You look very sharp." Peggy smiled as she slid in the old fashioned town car.

"Thanks Peggy. What are we going to be doing today?" 

Peggy slid on a pair of red reading glasses that practically screamed Angie all over them. She opened a folder and scanned it briefly. 

"You're going to assist me in a field case today. Has Clint been keeping you updated on on your marksmanship?"

 

"Yes ma'am. Natasha has introduced some basic espionage as well." 

Peggy nodded, her brown and grey waves only moved slightly. She pulled a medium sized silver box with a red bow.

"This is for you dear. I wasn't able to send it sooner I'm afraid."

"Thank you Peggy."

Darcy opened it up, a black and silver '45 was on the white tissue paper in the box. She picked up the weapon and admired its craftsman ship.

"Look on the grip." Peggy tapped at the area with a red fingernail. 

D. Lewis was inscribed in the side of the gun. The letters were in a sterling silver.

"Its beautiful Peggy thank you so much."

 

Peggy gestured to the box again. "You have something else in there as well,"

Darcy pinched her eyebrows together as she began to pull out the paper some more. 

"It's an over the should holster. It's practical for police work and agent work. Easy access and carries larger firearms."

 

The holster also had her name written on it in silver. It was amazing, and Darcy couldn't be happier.

"We will warm you up with the weapon before you assist me in the field, I don't want to see you hurt."

Darcy nodded, she was just so excited.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was bound to happen.  
> Enjoy!

Darcy scowled at the man standing next to her. Well, he was in his early twenties so he was more of a teenager. Or at least he acted like one. 

Aunt Peggy had left her in the training room for a quick phone call. Darcy was given her sparring gear, and bullets. 

She had already changed into the standard issue Shield grey shirt and sweatpants. And she carefully tied her well fixed hair up and out of her face. 

The person next to her was flirting with another agent who was being rather annoying herself, and just overhearing the conversation made her want to gag.   
So Darcy did her best to ignore it as she stretched against a wall. Her foot almost above her head when she heard a whistle behind her. 

Heat suddenly rushed to her cheeks and irritated, she spun around her tennis shoe connecting with someone's chest.   
The man was knocked to the ground and Darcy arched an eyebrow. 

He coughed as he sat upright. 

"Well. I deserved that one." He rubbed his hand over the dust mark her shoe left on the Kiss t shirt.

"You did." She agreed and tightened her ponytail. 

"I'm-" He tried to give her a boyish grin but it was soon knocked off his face when Peggy smacked him on the back of his head. 

"A juvenile delinquent." The man quickly bolted upright. His stature was only two inches taller than Peggy. 

"You wound me aunt Peg." 

Darcy lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "You know my Aunt Peggy?"

He looked taken aback and pointed a finger at her. "You-" he stepped forward. "Know my aunt Peggy?"

The Peggy in question sighed. "Enough. Darcy, this Tony. Tony this is Darcy. I am both of your aunt's it's not a difficult concept children."

The pair glared at each other for a moment. When Tony smirked.  
"I'm her favorite."

"You are not!"

"Yes I am!"

"Lair!"

"Children!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small fluff, I hadn't planned to write, but merry Christmas.

Sleipnir grinned and nudged Remy with his elbow. "What about that one?"

"It has no hair Mon Chér, it is the opposite of a cat," 

The wrinkled beast sat in front of them in a kennel it was patchy in color and completely hairless. It was missing a chunk of its left ear and on eye was brown and the other blue. 

"Remy it's adorable-" Sleipnir stuck his finger in the cage to rub its head against and emit a low chirp. 

Remy gave him a sideways glance. Before petting the cat with a solo finger. 

"Do you wan' ta hold it?" 

"It, is a her. And yes." Sleipnir opened the kennel door with a click and pet the cat gently before scooping it up. 

The warm creature erupted into loud purrs. Remy actually smiled and reached down to pet the cat; who wrinkled her face in delight as he scratched under her chin.

She caught a glimpse of an escaped strand of hair from Sleipnir's ponytail and began batting the loose strands.

"Is she 'n appropriate witches pet eh?" 

 

"Yeah I think so."


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellllloo
> 
> So some changes, a time jump, and a potential romantic interest?
> 
> As a always let me know what you think.

Darcy rocked on her heels. Her instructor was explaining the concept of the disarming drill and Darcy couldn't be more excited.  
Today was technically her first day of shields boot camp, the weeks prior had been skill assessment.   
She was now twenty years old and still filled with excitement. Her shadowing day with Aunt Peggy a few years back had instilled the want to be an agent. She loved the idea of being able to help others in a not such a superhero fashion. 

Darcy chewed on the inside of her lip and listened to the instructions. She knew the drill. She knew all of the drills. Two of the best agents in the world were her adoptive parents. And Wendy could take your head off with just about any item in the house. She had great aim and taught Darcy just how to prefect hers.

 

When the instructor gave the class a green light Darcy turned to her sparring partner.

The woman stuck the plastic gun in her face, Darcy quickly began the routine of disarming, and soon had the gun in her own hands with the woman on the floor.

 

"Damn Darcy-" she coughed as she caught her breath. 

"Sorry Sharon, just got to be a little faster-" Darcy jumped out of the way of her sweeping leg that almost toppled her to the floor. 

Darcy helped Sharon off the ground. The woman the same age she was and they got along the best. She was also one of Peggy's adopted strays. But the two didn't consider each other family. There was something else, but Darcy couldn't put her finger on it, between them.

 

"Yeah I know. " Sharon huffed and Darcy held up the gun ready for Sharon. 

* * * 

 

Darcy grimaced as she hit the cot. Her body was incredibly sore from getting hit on the ground, repeatedly. It wasn't a new feeling. Sparring at Xavier's school was worse. There were no props- just almost death constantly. 

Darcy's mutant file had been closed and sealed when she went into Shield's training program, so not even Sharon knew who she was really. Darcy grit her teeth tightly together. 

She wouldn't cry. 

She missed home, she missed the old farm house. She wanted to be there so badly. 

Darcy inhaled deeply, and pulled the covers up to her chin and settled in for a restless night. 

 

Five a.m. came early and without mercy. Darcy grimaced and pried herself out of the blankets. 

The other recruits shuffled into the showers. Darcy followed, and undressed quickly. She no longer was shy to nudity, she was naked quite often for exams, and communal showers such as this one. 

Darcy blinked as Sharon stood next to her in the shower besides hers. "I heard we are going to do a field test." 

 

Darcy reached for the shampoo in front of her. It was in a nondescript white bottle, bland and smelled of chemicals. 

"Really?" Darcy lathered her hair and handed Sharon the bottle. 

"I know. They are moving quickly. It's only the second day."

 

Darcy shrugged and turned her back to the hot spray. Sharon did the same.   
"It's not uncommon," Darcy mumbled, washing her arms. "I mean, they are short agents. Probably wanting to weed out any one who doesn't have the mentality I guess..."

Sharon sighed. "You're probably right- but still." The blond woman licked her lips and pushed her hair out of face. 

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire?" Darcy supplied with a light laugh. 

 

"Oh absolutely." Sharon huffed and turned off her water. Darcy did her best not to stare at Sharon when she turned around. 

Darcy shook her head and turned her own water off. She wrung her hair out and yanked a brush through it. She patted it dry the best she could before pulling it back into a bun.

They had five minutes to get dressed and ready for the day. 

 

Solid grey sweats and a matching grey shirt with the shield emblem on the right side of her chest was everyone's ensemble. 

Uniform, clean, and allowed for mobility. 

 

Sharon came up to her, her own hair slicked back neater than Darcy's, she smiled and nudged her shoulder. 

"I can feel your nerves from across the room Lewis." She had her hands clasped behind her back. "You'll do great. Better than anyone else. Myself included."

"Now that's hard to do." Darcy laughed and nudged her back as Sharon retreated to her bunk. 

 

She pretended to ignore the look Sharon gave her when she thought Darcy wasn't looking. She bit the inside of her mouth to stop her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note. Sharon isn't Peggy's niece. They have no blood relation not a similar to Darcy and Peggy. Sharon was a runaway akin to Darcy and wound up in Peggy's care. That being said. <3


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Darcy had passed her exams with flying colors. Sharon had as well, and so had six others. Eight out of twenty five recruits had passed. But that was three weeks ago.  
Darcy was sitting on her bed when she let out a loud yawn.   
Sharon appeared and leaned against the metal bunk bed.

"Tired?" Sharon asked as she shifted from leaning to sitting on the bottom bunk with Darcy. 

"Never of you dear," Darcy quipped. 

Sharon gave her a dry laugh. "Funny, Lewis."

"I try." Darcy picked at a loose string on her pants. 

Sharon leaned over, putting her elbow on her knee and head in the palm of her hand.   
"Have you heard from your family?"

 

Darcy shook her head. "Ah, no. I sent them a letter last week. I don't expect a response for a while."

Sharon hummed a response but didn't say anything.

Darcy brushed off her pants. "Why did you want to become an agent?" Darcy licked her lips, "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

 

"Deep questions so early in the evening?" Sharon sighed, she leaned back a little and looked at Darcy. 

Her blond hair fell over her shoulder as she looked at the bed for a minute. "It's not some dark secret or anything. I just- I just like helping people." Sharon ran her teeth over her lip. "I hadn't always though. I was kind of a brat when I was younger." Sharon laughed and Darcy did too.

"Now that I can't imagine." 

"Ah but it's true. I just cared about myself, I was a kid. I was selfish." She let out a breath. "But, that changed when my parents got shot in the living room of my house just because they were in the wrong neighborhood." 

Darcy watched Sharon patiently for her to continue. 

"So I was thrown into foster care. I learned the world wasn't that great of a place. My first and last foster family made that loud and clear. So I ran." She glanced up at Darcy before she resumed picking at the hem of her t shirt. "I ran all the way to Peggy. She took me in, she showed me this amazing world of superheroes and spies. She showed me that I could help make a difference."

Sharon looked up at Darcy when she was done. Darcy felt the weight of her blue gaze almost in her soul. 

"And here I thought your answer was you just liked carrying a gun to work."  
Sharon sat up again, a grin playing on her lips. 

"Was that your answer?"

 

Darcy tilted her head, brown hair falling in her face. "Maybe?" 

Sharon moved her hand to Darcy's face, pushing the hair out of her eyes. And before she knew it Sharon had kissed her. 

Darcy was in shock but she didn't pull away. Sharon quickly pulled back. 

"Please tell me that you have at least some interest in women?" 

 

Darcy felt herself nod, she was breathless for only a moment. "Yeah- I am. Definitely." 

 

Sharon licked her lips. "And possibly interested in, me?" 

 

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Sharon and Darcy... Thoughts? Feelings? No I haven't forgotten about Bucky. We aren't there yet.  
> But yeah, what about these ladies?


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh how did I get so lucky with amazing readers? You guys are too kind and your support fuels this fic. Stay awesome.
> 
> Again tell my your thoughts <3

Sleipnir looked around confused.  
"Remy- why?" 

His boyfriend rolled out of bed bleary eyed. "Surprise Mon chèr. You've been suh busy with schoolin' I thought I'd stop by but I ah- fell asleep." 

Sleipnir pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed a laugh. Rose petals were scattered across the room and small candles were in the windows. 

"I tried tuh be romantic, but-" Remy scratched the back of his head. "The flight was long." 

 

Sleipnir kissed his cheek. "You could have called, I would have been home." 

 

Remy shrugged. "It'd ruin the surprise." Remy grinned and walked into the restroom. Sleipnir stared on in confusion as he began to talk to himself.

He appeared again, their cat in his arms. "I brought Veyla with me, wasn' to pleased tuh be in there- but she was missin' you." The hairless creature was purring up a storm as Sleipnir scooped up the cat. 

He didn't know he was crying until Remy kissed his cheek. "We missed you Chèrie."

"I missed you both so much,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleipnir went to med school! Remy lives at the farmhouse and is a ranch hand to help Wendy, Clint, and Natasha.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go lovelies

Darcy stretched in the dimmed room. It was Sunday, they had one day of rest and recreation. Darcy let her magic dance on the tips of her fingers, it needed to stretch as much as she did. Darcy leaned back and fell into a back bend. The stretch feeling amazing on her sore body.   
Darcy let herself collapse on the mat. Darcy stood back up. Stretching her leg above her head when to door opened.

It was Sharon, the blond gave her a quick once over. "May I join you?" 

 

Darcy smirked. "I think you just want to see how flexible I am." 

 

Sharon made a face. "Now that was an assumption can't a woman come and stretch without being judged?" 

Darcy snorted and Sharon lost the facade. "Of course she can. But I don't know if you can." 

 

Sharon scoffed and rolled out a yoga mat besides Darcy's. The two both exercised in peace, Darcy often busted Sharon staring for a little too long causing the blond to turn red.   
Darcy sat down on her mat and exhaled a deep breath. Sharon sat too, and wiped a stray bead of sweat off her forehead. 

Darcy smiled at Sharon. "So- what are we?" 

 

Sharon raised her eyebrows then quickly grinned. "Well I hope we are the same species-" 

"Funny." Darcy deadpaned, "But in all seriousness, are we dating? I don't-" she trailed off, not really knowing where to go with the statement. 

Sharon pulled her hair to one shoulder and wiped her hands on her knees. "We could be? If you want. I haven't done this whole dating thing before."

 

"Me neither," Darcy admitted. 

 

"Look us, a pair of newbies. " Sharon nudged her arm. "We'll figure it out." She ran her teeth over her lip. "I just know I like to kiss you and I think your kind of amazing. "

 

Darcy glanced away. "Only kind of?"

 

Sharon turned her head in mock triumph. "Tis I that holds the supreme leader of amazing-" 

 

Darcy put her index knuckle in Sharon's ribs to get her attention. "Nerd."

Sharon laughed and kissed Darcy on the cheek. "Hopefully your nerd?"

 

Darcy let out a long suffering sigh, "If you insist-" she was cut of by Sharon's lips and Darcy could feel herself smiling in the kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ~

"You get hit, you die. Your partner gets hit, you die. You make one wrong move-" The head agent in charge of the class stopped his pacing. "You die." 

Darcy clenched her hands tighter behind her back. She stole a glance at Sharon who quickly flicked her eyes over to Darcy. 

 

"Lewis!" The agent- Jones- snapped, Darcy looked up at him. 

"You're the target. I suggest you start running." 

Darcy felt a cold arc of fear shoot through her stomach. Jones tossed her the simulation gun. "Seven zaps. Make them count." 

Darcy took off running in the enclosed training arena. It was modeled like a dilapidated city. Concrete sculptures and rubble littered the path. A small artificial forest lined the concrete jungle.   
She could hear a timer go off, each second ticking away. Darcy was running as fast as she could, weaving through the small alley ways, and into the forest.   
She heard the bell ring, and heavy footfall. Darcy inhaled deeply as she contemplated her options. 

She turned around and found the back entrance of one of the model buildings. There was a window with no glass that gave her a view of the street. Her class was all jogging at a slow pace through the street. Darcy aimed and shot at the first two agents. 

The electric shock the zapper emitted caused the pair to drop to their knees. The other five scattered. Darcy swore and took cover from away the window. She rested her head against the cool concrete. 

 

The announcement speakers crackled to life.   
"It looks like there's been a change in atmosphere." 

 

And in that instant, the lights began to dim, and water began to pour from the ceiling like a heavy rain. 

Darcy's roof was leaking with water and she bit down on her lip. Panic was engulfing her and she couldn't stop it. 

Darcy bailed from the building, almost slipping on the concrete stairwell. Someone crossed her path and she shot and they went down with a slew of curses. 

Darcy ran past them, water splashing at her ankles. She had four left. Including Sharon. It was hard to see with the lights so dim and the water almost deafening. Darcy blinked and then quickly ducked when she saw a silhouette moving towards her.   
She exhaled a shaky breath and fired. A loud exclamation let her know she hit her mark. She took off from her hiding spot and jumped out of the way of the familiar sound of the zapper starting up. She couldn't tell where the noise came from, it was far too dark to make out where they were hiding in the shadows. 

Darcy had both hands on her zapper and waited crouched to the ground. She caught a glimpse of blue light from the corner of her eye and turned, firing. 

She didn't miss. 

 

Two left. 

Darcy didn't like sitting in the street like a duck waiting to be picked off.   
She bolted into a building and she heard footsteps behind her. She rounded a corner and waited. She saw the recruit and fired.

"Agh Damn-" 

 

Darcy bolted out of that building. It was just Sharon left. 

The speaker crackled "Alright Ladies- Lets see what you're made of."


	45. Chapter 45

The lights turned on once again. Sharon was standing a ways away from Darcy. 

"Alright Ladies, you two against the rest of the class. And maybe a few extras. Good luck."

 

Darcy and Sharon shared a similar glance before taking off in the same direction.   
"Jesus Christ-!" Sharon yelped when a blotch of green erupted on her arm. They were firing paintballs at them.   
Darcy sighed and tugged Sharon forward. 

"Hey- look!"   
Sharon picked up a paint gun and handed the other one to Darcy. 

"I'm going draw a smiley face on the fucker that shot me."

 

* * *

Darcy sighed as she stretched out on the cot. Sharon sitting at the end of it, holding and ice pack to her bicep. 

 

"I wouldn't have expected it to hurt that much."

 

She smiled and nudged Sharon with her foot. "Don't be a baby." 

Sharon gasped. "Rude." A devilish smile crept up on Sharon's lips. "Are you going to kiss it better?" 

Darcy threw her pillow at Sharon. 

"You are a ridiculous nerd." 

Sharon cradled the pillow. "So is that a no-?" 

 

Darcy leaned forward and grabbed Sharon's sweatshirt pulling her to her. "I didn't say that." Darcy laughed into their kiss. It was brief because they heard footsteps and Darcy shot up right. 

"I'm going to shower."

 

The blond set her ice pack down. "Yeah it's about that time."

Darcy grimaced as she stood up. Her whole body feeling stiff and sore. Sharon did the same. 

"I was hit by a truck. A very fast, very big, truck."

 

Darcy shook her head. "A train- it just kept going..."


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha Time jump, again. 
> 
> As always, comment, tell me your feelings :D

(Aprox 1989-1990)

 

"Hey Wendy, Clint." Darcy smiled gently and waved at them as her she walked down the driveway. Her duffle bag was thrown over her shoulder, and her hair was down around her shoulders. 

Wendy broke into a sprint off the porch and engulfed her into a hug, the red haired woman broke into sobs. 

"Oh Darcy-!" She hugged her tighter. "I was so worried-I missed you so much!" Darcy inhaled deeply, smelling Wendy's perfume and hair spray. She missed the smell, it smelled like home. 

Darcy felt her own eyes water but she held the tears back.   
"I missed you too." 

Wendy pulled away, wiping her face, black mascara now smeared in a ring around her eyes. Blue eyeshadow now rubbed off on her cheeks. 

Darcy smiled at Clint, and held her arms open. "Come on old man." Clint rolled his eyes and shook his head but pulled her into a hug. He ruffled her hair as he pulled back. 

"We missed you squirt. Good to have you back home." 

 

Darcy smiled, her lips stretched wide. She missed her family so much. 

"Where's Nat?" 

 

Wendy's smile faltered. "She's on a mission- she's not going to be back for a while- I'm sorry Darcy."

 

Darcy she her head. "No, I get it." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "More so now than ever," her family nodded, walking towards the house. 

 

The warm and dry air of New Mexico felt pleasant on her skin. Better than the frigid air of Upper Maine where the headquarters was. Her hair felt warm in the bright sun.

Darcy felt the familiar bright thoughts of her favorite canine companion. Second hand happiness was sparking in her mind, bright colors and Darcy's face was racing through Lucky's mind. The yellow dog was wiggling behind the screen door.   
Darcy opened the door, to be almost tackled by Lucky. The lab covered her face in kisses, slobber coating her cheek.

"I missed you too boy,"she ruffled his ears and patted his head. 

 

Darcy laughed as the lab sneezed on her from being far too excited.   
Wendy giggled and offered to take Darcy's duffle up to her room. 

"No, I can get it. Thanks," Darcy placed a kiss on her cheek and darted up the wooden stars. Lucky clicking behind her. 

She paused at the door to her room. A peeling drawing of Sierra hung from the door, as well as a few Polaroids of her and Sleipnir. Darcy smiled and ran her finger over the pictures before stepping inside her room. She hadn't been home in two years.

The door created open. The same one that made sneaking out impossible.  
Darcy felt a small smile pass her lips. 

She stepped in, the smell of cinnamon still lingering in the air welcoming her like a blanket. Darcy set her bag down on the floor, Lucky sat too, his tail thumping on the floor. 

Darcy walked over to her bed. The silver quilt with the red star still clung to her mattress. She sat on her bed, Lucky getting up and walking over too her and sitting down. 

"You've got a little grey on your face bud," she reached down to pet his face. 

Lucky closed his eyes as she rubbed his fur. 

"//getting old,//" 

She wet her lips, "Not if I have many to say about it."

 

Lucky perked up his ears, Clint was whistling for him. "Go ahead."

The dog bounded off, leaving Darcy alone in her room. Darcy exhaled and flopped on her bed. She was exhausted. The flight was long and her heart was still sore. 

 

Not too long before the class had graduated, Sharon had broken things off with a "I can't loose you in a permanent way." She had declared that this new line of work was to dangerous to be in love. 

The night before Sharon had told her she was in love with her. The sudden change had thrown her for a loop, but she'd recover. She always would.   
She ran her hand over her face, that was two weeks ago. 

Darcy stared at the ceiling and the constellations painted on it. Darcy was over come with a wave of nostalgia, so much so it was almost painful. 

Darcy spotted the record player in the corner of the room, another smile dancing on her lips. She got up and shuffled through her records. 

Darcy bit her lip as she stumbled on her Def Leopard album.  
She loves that vinyl.  
Darcy put it on and dropped the needle. The rich sound of guitar and the lead singers voice flooded the room.

Cassettes were popular and were what was used for music at the boot camp, but there's nothing like the rich sound of vinyl.

 

Darcy looked out at her window. The beautiful red barn Clint had built for her, was decorated with a welcome home banner. Sierra was grazing in the side pasture. She had missed the farmhouse more than anything in the world. 

She'd be going under cover in a diner in Brooklyn soon and that was as far away from home as you could get.   
Darcy exhaled and rummaged through her drawers. Her spell book was still sitting in her drawer. The worn leather cover felt warm on her hands and she picked it up. Her magic fluttered about her, like waking up after a long nap. 

 

Darcy let it crawl past her fingers and she levitated the book. She let a giggle slip last her lips. She missed magic so much. Darcy let the colorful swirl dance around in the air.

She was so glad to be home.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but not so sweet.   
> Thoughts are always welcome.

"Angie- can't breathe-" Darcy squeaked into her aunts arm. The blond woman kissed her on her cheek one more time. 

"Sorry pumpkin. Just got so excited to see you! It's been too long! At least Peggy can drop by at headquarters- what am I to do but worry?" 

"I'm sorry Angie. I'm home now." Darcy pulled away. It was hard to see the crows feet by Angie's eyes, the grey in her hair and just age in general. She just wanted her to be young forever, just like she wanted Peggy too.

Darcy blinked and she could swear the wrinkles on her face seemed to lessen and he hair seemed more vibrant. Peggy was the same way.   
Darcy glanced at her fingers a light blue ripple was dancing across them. Figures.

 

Darcy hugged Peggy again, the woman cheerfully returned the embrace. 

"So are we standing out here all day or-?" 

 

Peggy shook her head, "Oh wait, I brought someone I'd like you to meet." 

Darcy furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" 

 

"She's in the car, she going to be moving in town and I wanted her to have a familiar face. But you might have seen her around the shield base."

 

"Yeah- okay, I can't wait to meet her." Darcy smiled, genuinely excited to see a fresh face. Darcy followed Peggy to the blue Cadillac and waited. Darcy had turned around because she thought she had heard something and when she turned Sharon was the first thing she saw.

 

"Hey Lewis."


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouchie.
> 
> Lots of language? So forewarning.

The door slammed behind the two women, Sharon standing in the center of the room and Darcy whirled around wrath and fury. 

"What the hell are you doing here Sharon?" She snarled. 

"I didn't know we we're coming to your house! Fuck- New Mexico is kind of a big state!" Sharon snapped with the same amount of venom. 

"You're moving here?!" Darcy pointed somewhere out her window and her curls bounced angrily with her sudden movement. 

"I had-!" Sharon stopped her voice and anger trailing off as quickly as it had began. "I had planned to move here when I realized I cared about you." 

 

Darcy stood back like she has been struck. "So all of the ' I can't lose you because what we do is to dangerous' was bullshit? The 'we will never see each other' was fake too?".  
Darcy huffed. 

 

Sharon blinked and looked down for a minute Darcy. "I'm sorry." She looked up again, agitation written all over her face. "I don't- I don't know how to say I care about people! Shit I'm so scared of losing them I-"

 

"You kinda broke my fucking heart Sharon. That's what you did." Darcy pursed her lips, waiting.

"I'm sorry. I can't take what I said back, because I am scared of losing you in a permanent way, okay?"

"Well you almost did Sharon."

"Shit Darcy, I'm so sorry. I'm not a very nice person- I don't know my emotions or anything- but I never wanted to hurt you the way I did." 

 

Darcy pushed her hair back and aggressively blinked, she looked up. She was really not wanting to cry. 

"I can't be with you, Sharon. Not after that." Darcy laughed, but it kinda sounded like she was trying not to choke. "Dammint it hurt too much,"

 

Sharon pulled her into her arms quickly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into Darcy's hair, and Darcy felt the burn of tears behind her eyes. 

They stayed like that for a little while.

 

Sharon let her go, "I don't deserve it, but I want you in my life. You were my best and only friend. I don't want to sever that bond forever."

 

Darcy nodded. "I can." She sniffed. "I can be there in your life Sharon. It hurt so much because I cared."

"I know. I'm such- a dumbass." 

Darcy laughed, for real this time.

"Just a little."


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, some fluffy fluff.

Darcy sat in her room decompressing from the ordeal, several hours after it happened. Sharon had left with Peggy and Angie. They had played nice for an hour or so, but her aunts new something was off so they took their leave to their small home around the block.

Darcy had her record player on blast but it was just numbing background noise. Her magic danced on her fingers and sparked around her like a live wire arcing. Darcy had just put her head on her pillow when she heard a soft knock on her door. 

Darcy picked her head up and Wendy came into her room. She was still wearing her flannel dress from the party and but her hair was clipped some what sideways on her head curls flying askew. 

Wendy turned off the record player. The silence felt louder than the music.

 

"Hey sweetheart." Wendy carefully perched herself on Darcy's bed and patted Darcy's leg. 

"Hey mom."

 

"So you knew Sharon, I'll say?" Wendy asked gently.   
Darcy nodded.

"Yeah. We um-" Darcy wet her lips. "We kinda went out I guess? I don't really know. I thought I was a little in love with her."

 

Wendy nodded. "Young love... it's hard baby I know."

Darcy blinked. "Yeah, I just- I got in way too deep too fast." She licked her lips. "I'm okay, really though. It might take a bit." 

"If you're sure." Wendy nudged her arm. "I have a happy surprise for you though." 

 

Darcy sat up further. "Yeah?" 

 

"Natasha's plane touched down about forty minutes ago. She should be home by tomorrow." Wendy smiled. "You guys can go into town and have a girls day- or hit the gym. Either one."

 

Darcy laughed. "That is good news."

 

Wendy stood up and kissed the top of her hair. "Food's downstairs baby, if you're hungry. I saved some cupcakes in the fridge." 

 

"Thanks mom."

 

"Anytime Darcy."

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to send prompts or requests for this series hit me up on Wattpad, ilovewolfs1234.


End file.
